Spirits and Wands
by shadowkitsune-sama
Summary: It's mission Hogwarts for the Detectives. Kurama finds out about his cousin, Harry Potter, and is sent out to protect him before the others. And now... Voldemort's doing a ritual to Summon demons? And a demon-hunter has arrived -will he do harm or help?
1. The Cousin

_SUMMARY: The Detectives have a new mission at Hogwarts. Kurama finds out about his cousin Harry Potter and sent to protect him. The students will soon have some unusual demons visiting their school. ...and what's this? Voldemort's doing a ritual? Summoning demons? Oh crap, now they've called in a Wizarding Demon Hunter. How ever will our boys survive?_

_DISCLAIMER: Neither YuYu Hakusho nor Harry Potter belong to me, I merely use them to fulfill my fantasies._

**_Spirits and Wands_**

* * *

With a palace up in the sky, far along the River of Styx, one would surely think it was a place of peace and quiet. Hidden amongst the cotton lined clouds, the place gave nothing but the sense of peace and tranquility. Why would _anyone_ want to yell and shatter the comforting silence up there?

But of course, I could be wrong.

"_I'M WHAT!"_

And it would seem I am so.

"Yes, Yusuke," sighed Koenma, the toddler-like prince of the palace, sitting behind a desk towered high with unfinished paperwork. "I'm sending you to school." He rubbed his temples at Yusuke's exclamation. His ears still rung from the shrilling voice of the detective in all of its desperate glory. Beside the black-haired boy, a red-head winced at the tone, and a star-burst haired demon narrowed his eyes deeper into an irritated glare.

But the detective gave them no heed. "You can't make me! It's summer vacation!" Yusuke yelled at the toddler instead, eyes wide and flickering around the room trying to latch on to an excuse. "Haven't I suffered enough? I deserve being school-free!"

In front of him, the toddler's blue pacifier bobbed as Koenma rolled his eyes at Yusuke's outburst. "You haven't even been _going_ to school in the first place."

"Hey!" Yusuke stabbed a finger at Koenma. "I _have!_"

"I assume we have Keiko to thank for that?" the redhead, Kurama, asked idly beside the detective, a teasing tone present.

Yusuke shuddered at his private memories. "Hell, that girl is scary." He shivered a minute longer before shaking his head clear and a scowl drew back on his face. "And you can just forget about your stupid mission!" he snapped at the Prince.

"_Yusuke."_ Koenma growled at the boy, frustration and annoyance colouring the word.

He was, of course, ignored. "And where's Kuwabara?" Yusuke continued, looking around the room for his orange-haired teammate, "Why aren't you sticking him on this stupid mission as well?"

"He's busy."

Yusuke scrunched up his face in a scowl. "With _what?_ I'm busy too!"

"He's busy with studying. Unlike _someone here_, he actually cares about his future. He's getting help from his sister and trying to get good grades to apply into a good university." Koenme held the boy's gaze sternly for a second before Yusuke broke it.

"Oh, come on!" the black-haired delinquent yelled, throwing up his arms in exasperation. "I'm a Demon Lord now, you know, heir of Raizen, one of the three rulers of the Makai? I'm too cool for school!"

Memories bubbled beneath the surface of Koenma's mind as the Spirit Prince recalled the day they found out Yusuke was a half-demon. He could remember his father's Special Defence Force standing around Yusuke lying cold on the ground. He could still vividly recall the swirling oppressive aura that the teen had then emitted as he rose from what the Prince had thought was death. (1)

"You will go, and there is nothing you can do about it." Koenma finally said, firmly with authority. "It's an essential part for all you youngsters." he added with a roll of his eyes. _or something like that._

When the detective looked like he was going to keep arguing, the Prince at last decided to pull out his last card. "Besides," he said as idly as he could, trying to not make it sound _too_ much like a threat (who knows what Yusuke would do to him if the boy got truly annoyed?), "don't forget who hired you back after my father tried to have you executed for being the direct descendant of the Mazuku." Koenma lectured, "And what happened to your speech in front of my father's hunters?"

Yusuke scratch his head, "Er, what speech was that?"

"The one before you chased after Sensui; _'I'm Yusuke Urameshi, fearless protector of the good stuff with a healthy kicking ass streak, _blah, blah, blah, _and nothing as trivial as a violent death or a few drops of demon blood mixed in with mine is going to keep me from helping my out my friends and saving the world and kicking the bad guy's ass.'_" Koenma recited.

Yusuke scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I believe during your '_blah, blah, blah'_ I meantioned, and I quote '_... a healthy kicking ass streak and a __**general hate for authority**__'(1)._"

"Nevertheless, you're still saving the world. And nothing's going to keep you from doing that, right?" Koenma pointed out, teeth clenched on his pacifier like he was trying not to smirk in amusement.

"But it's still _authority figures_ that I need to deal with in school. Don't cut that off from my grand speech!" The boy rebutted, voice suspiciously starting to sound like a pleading whine.

Koenma rubbed his temple irritatedly. "You're going and that's final. You don't see those two whining about this do you?" he snapped, jerking his head beside an amused Kurama, and a viciously grumpy Hiei. The shorter demon's ruby red eyes were still drawn in a glare, and Koenma didn't doubt that the demon would turn it towards him if he didn't get Yusuke to stop his infuriating sulking. "Now leave before I decide to let my father give you the death sentence after all." He point at the door. "GO."

Yusuke, like the mature young man he was, blew a raspberry before kicking the door open as he left.

"Ah, Kurama, stay behind for a second."

Kurama paused his step. "Of course." the teen replied smoothly, retracting his leg in a graceful motion. His emerald eyes tracked the backs of his teammates as they left, watching as Botan chased after Yusuke who was grumbling about unfair babies in diapers, and a lucky Kuwabara. As the doors of the Spirit Prince's office clicked shut the teen snapped his eyes back to the toddler behind the messy oak desk. "What can I help you with, Lord Koenma?"

Going straight into business, the Prince pulled out a folder from the hundreds laying on his desk, opening it up in front of him. "I am sending you to England earlier. You are going to stay with your cousin for the time being. I need you to protect him." Koenma said seriously.

Several thoughts clashed in Kurama's mind before he sorted them out a millisecond later. "I have relatives in England?" The demon fox asked, deeming that the most important. "Protect him from what?"

"Related on your mother's side. His name is Harry Potter." Koenma recited. The miniscule frown on Kurama's face was all the teen allowed for surprised confusing. "Yes, he's the same Harry Potter I've assigned the three of you to protect at the school." Koenma added, seeing the fox starting to open his mouth to ask. "He's wanted by the wizarding world's Dark Lord, as I've briefed earlier - before Yuskue's interruption."

Kurama thought for a moment. _Harry Potter. Harry Potter._ Why didn't that ring any bells? His mother must have mentioned him before, "Are you sure, Lord Koenma?"

The pacifier twitched in his mouth. "When have I ever been wrong?"

Kurama kept quiet. Lest he had an angry Lord on his back. Instead, the boy decided to get back on topic. "What should I tell mother?"

With a shrug, and a posture too much telling how he was just lazy and couldn't be bothered to help, Koenma smiled. "You're the thief. Make up your own excuse."

Kurama sighed. "I suppose the truth is out of the question." He pondered to himself.

"Of course not the truth." Koenma answered for him. "I'll allow you to say you're going to England, but _nothing_ about your cousin."

Kurama kept silent as he ran the thought through his mind. A moment later, he nodded. That made sense. After all, he wasn't supposed to know he had a cousin. It would only confuse his mother, if not, make her suspicious of him.

Noticing how quiet the human-disguised-demon was, the Spirit Prince raised his voice. "Now, if that's all – _BOTAN_!" he summoned.

The cheery blue-haired ferry-girl bursted in, a smile on her lips as she turned to the two figures in the office. "I'm ready to take you back, Kurama!" She chirped happily. The red-head responded with a friendly smile as he followed the girl out, mind already set to work. An excused to leave to England, eh? That wouldn't be too hard.

As Kurama crossed the doorway, a book was tossed at him from behind. The teen caught it easily. "Read this." Koenma's voice floated towards him. With that, the Prince's door slammed shut.

* * *

It was evening when Kurama made his way home. His mother, Shiori Minamino, was sitting in the kitchen reading as Kurama's steady steps echoed towards her. The woman looked up, curiosity lighting up to pleasure as she saw her precious son Shuichi. Well, one of them, anyways. Things do get confusing when both of her boys are called 'Shuichi'.

Shiori smiled. "What's the matter, honey? Anything wrong?" she asked when she realised her son was walking to her instead of around.

There was a loving expression on Shuichi's face before the boy shook his head signaling 'no'. He took a seat beside his mother. "I just have matters to discuss with you regarding my education." he said lightly to ease away her worries.

"Of course. What is the matter?" Shiori sat up straighter, more alert. "Is there a problem with Meiou High?"

Shuichi softened his emerald eyes into a gentle smile. "Oh, no no, Mother." the fox demon placated immediately. "Nothing of the sort." The boy tilted his head to the side in a manner suggesting nervousness, even if the demon was secretly anything but. "I know it's short notice, but I've just been informed that I've been accepted to a boarding school up in England. My plane leaves tomorrow. I thought this would be an excellent way to learn English." Never mind the fact that he already knew it for half his life. Kurama placed a hand on his mother's. "It's one year, all travel and boarding expenses paid. Is that a problem?"

"Oh, no! Not at all." The woman denied immediately. There was a curious twinge to her voice. "Why haven't I heard about this sooner?" Her son usually made sure she was fine with things before going ahead to plan. This on the other hand sounded too rushed for her reliable boy.

Kurama answered smoothly without missing a beat. "I didn't know if I would get accepted, and I didn't want you to worry about it."

Shiori smiled, knowing her son's caring tendency to keep her from stressing over things."Well, if that plane's going to leave tomorrow, then don't you think you should get packing?" she shoo'ed, waving her son to his room.

"So I may go?" Kurama asked carefully.

"Of course you may! You deserved to go to that school, and I'm not taking that from you. My baby's education' is most important."

He blushed at the word 'baby' she still insisted to call him. "Thank you, Mother."

Shiori, with pride in her son, ushered her boy up the stairs. She must have been the proudest mother alive; her son was not only handsome and polite, but smart as well. With bags among bags laid on the floor, Kurama and his mother spend the next hours packing for the trip.

"I'll drive you tomorrow, Shuichi dear. Tonight, when your father comes home, we'll celebrate! I'm so proud! Shuiichi-chan's going to miss you so much when you leave. You two get along so well."

"Thank you Mother, if it's not too much of a hassle. And I'm sure Shuiichi will be just fine without me around."

* * *

The plane ride and cab ride to Kurama's new living area – the Dursley house, if Kurama recalled properly – was nothing of sinifigance. It was long and grueling as all modes of transportation were, strapped onto a moving metal contraption. Perhaps it was the demon blood in him, but the redhead longed to travel by foot, running the miles with the wind in his long, flowing, silver hair.

The journey there was long, and the sky was dark when Kurama made it to the airport. He'd found a cab to take him to the Dursley house, seeing as the residents were too busy to pick him up. There was something sour at that fact, but the redhead paid it no heed. He supposed he couldn't complain seeing as they were already willing to house him for the next few months.

The neighbourhood of the Dursley residence was usually cloned. Each house looked nearly identical to the next, if it weren't for the self-planted flowers that were unique to each neighbour. Kurama counted down the rows, ending in the gold plate of _number four_.

The cab slowed to a halt in front of it. "Thank you, Sir." Kurama said, paying the taxi driver. The driver nodded and drove away, leaving the redhead to haul his luggage behind him. When Kurama made it to the door, he lifted a hand to ring the doorbell, plastering a polite smile on his face.

Perhaps it was when he heard loud thudding behind the door, or perhaps when the door flung open and a young teen, clearly over-weight, stuck his face right into Kurama's personal space to scrutinize, that Kurama started to want to agree with Yusuke on one fact of the mission. He wasn't going to like it at all.

The boy in front of him, waist the width of the doorway and eyes gleaming like he deemed everyone around him insignificant, glowered at Kurama. "What da'ya want?" he spat out.

Kurama stiffened, his inner demon yelling in outrage, but his face held indifference. "Is this the Dursley residence?" he asked lightly.

"Yeh."

With no way of knowing (Koenma gave him no description), Kurama could only hope this boy was not Harry Potter. It pained him that his precious mother could be related to someone so utterly rude and unsightly. "And you might be … ?" the fox inquired hopefully.

"Er, Dudley. Dudley Dursely. Who're you?"

"Shuichi Minamino." Kurama offered. "I believe your parents have gracefully agreed to my intrusion to your home for the duration of the summer break?"

The boy, Dudley's, face scrunched up into thought. "Oh, right. Er, welcome. I hope you enjoy it here in England." he said plainly as if reading from a rehearsed script.

Kurama nodded with a smile regardless, "Thank you."

Within the house, a female voice called out. "Dudley dear, who's at the door?"

"THAT SUCHI GUY!" Dudley yelled back. Kurama winced at the volume and his mangled name.

There was a silence for a quick second before rushing could be heard. Not a minute later, the entrance of the house was filled with two more occupants of the house. "Oh, come in, come in, my boy." A man, much like a walrus, said, ushering Kurama into the sitting room. "Shuchi, was it?"

"Shuichi." Kurama corrected pleasantly. "Shuichi Minamino. It's a pleasure to meet you. Uncle Vernon Dursley, was it, sir?" He turned to the tall female hovering by the side of the room, "And Aunt Petunia." he greeted.

Petunia's eyes softened at Kurama's smile. She nodded, if not slightly stiffly, before looking away. "I hope the plane here wasn't too tiring."

"Well, I _am_ quite tired, I admit."

Vernon let out a loud cough to gain Shuichi's attention. "Our spare guest room is being used by our nephew. The boy," the man's mustache twitched as he pressed his lips into a vicious scowl at the thought of it, "took up the space. So I'm afraid you'll have to share with him."

"That's quite all right." Kurama agreed amicably. "Speaking of which, where is my cousin?"

There was a slight stiffing of the man's back, and even paling, before the man forced out a smile. "Ah, of course, but he's down-right rude. He hangs out with the wrong crowd, and he's in a school for those horrible criminals - St Brutus. " Vernon paused, running out of fuel, before turning around to face the stairway. "POTTER! GET DOWN HERE TO SEE YOUR COUSIN!" he bellowed out.

* * *

Upstairs in his room, Harry smiled as he heard his uncle call for him. He had been waiting for this moment ever since his Uncle dragged him to the living room by the ear days ago to lecture him about hiding his 'freak stuff' because they were housing guests. Or more specifically, _his_ cousin – muggle, apparenty. It _had_ surprised him the Dursley would let anyone related to him into their 'normal' house, but then again, it wasn't like the Dursleys were inhuman. Just big, prejudice bullies, he supposed.

And perhaps the fact that his cousin was muggle, and apparently intelligent enough to be selected for an elite boarding school helped matters even more.

His aunt had briefly explained that his cousin was from his father's side – his mother was adopted, apparently, and he was completely clueless about the wizarding world – before pushing him into his room to clean up early that morning. The whole time, and even now, Harry couldn't rid of that giddy feeling inside his chest. Finally he could meet more of his family. And perhaps this one wasn't as small-minded as the Dursleys.

* * *

Footsteps slowly descending the stairs was what alerted Kurama of his cousin's arrival. The redhead glanced over at the scrawny raven-haired boy. The emerald eyes of the boy was just as bright as Kurama's own. Kurama's eyes strayed to his cousin's hairline, where a vicious scar laid. Or rather, where _THE scar_ laid, Kurama recalled, remembering the little amount of info Koenma had given the Spirit Detectives.

"My name is Shuichi Minamino. You must be Harry." Kurama took the initiative to start a conversation.

"Harry Potter. Nice you meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too."

Vernon frowned at both boys. "Potter, bring your cousin's stuff into your room. You're both sharing the room." He looked at Shuichi, who'd nodded immediately, knowing what the man wanted.

"I should be off to bed as well. It's been a tiring day." The redhead gestured to where Harry had left to. "Should I head up as well, or do you require me to …?"

"No, no. Go up. It's the first room on the left." The man leaned in almost like he was confiding Kurama in a dreadful secret. "Potter's a bit of a freak." Vernon said. "He also lies a lot to get attention. If he gets up to his nasty tricks again, feel free kick him out of the room."

Kurama's smile strained, but forced it to stay on. "I'll keep that in mind, sir." he said before slowly striding out of the room and up the stairs. Arriving at the door, he knocked and opened it just in time to see Harry putting away a … a broom?

Kurama spoke up, forcing Harry's head to snap over realizing his company. "You sweep the carpet?" asked Kurama indicating towards the broom. Perhaps fairy tales do have truth in it. Witches and wizards do ride brooms.

Harry blush at being seen putting away his wizarding equipment. "Umm … it was nothing. I just always keep my broom in there ... and stuff." He ended lamely. Harry looked at Kurama's bags. "Do you want to sleep on the bed? I don't mind being in the sleeping bag."

Kurama chuckled inwardly about Harry's obvious tactic of changing the topic. At least he tried. He shook his head. "I'm the visitor here. I should be the one sleeping in the sleeping bag. And don't worry, I don't mind."

"But ... !"

Shuichi interrupted him with a wave of his hand. "No buts." he said firmly.

Harry couldn't get another word in as Kurama proceeded to wave him off whenever he tried to start. The raven-haired boy finally sighed in defeat a minute later, shaking his head amusedly. "Well, alright, if you really don't mind." He pointed almost awkwardly at the bed. "So, er, let's sleep?"

Kurama nodded, unrolling the sleeping bad and crawling in. "Goodnight, cousin." he said softly, hearing the words echo back at him from Harry.

Soon, the lights in the room were turned off, and they both fell into slumber, neither of them knowing what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

(1) The whole quote is from episode 91 of the English dubbed version.


	2. The one with red hair

The sunlight flooded in from the large window of the room. A pair of emerald green eyes fluttered open and he took a deep morning breath to fully awaken himself. "Morning already?" the owner of the pair of eyes thought sleepily. "That seemed quick."

He stood up and walked towards the window carefully daring not to wake up his cousin on the bed beside him. As he pulled aside more of the curtains, the sunlight previously in the room increased, blinding him for a second. The birds chirped cheerfully and the golden-yellow rising sun casted a calm shadow on all the plants and other creatures active outside. It was always so peaceful in the morning. No cars zooming by and no one to interrupt your thoughts. It was paradise for some, including him.

Another green-eyed boy stirred tiredly from behind. As said boy reached over to grab his pair of owl round glasses, the red head turned around towards him.

"Did I wake you up, Harry?" inquired Kurama softly, "I'm sorry."

The one named Harry rubbed his eyes, adjusting to the bright light, and proceeded to put on his glasses. He crawled off his warm bed and stumbled towards the window clumsily. "No, you didn't wake me, Shu - Shuichi. I always get up around this time." he mumbled out, stumbling shortly over his cousin's name.

Shuichi smiled and moved aside for Harry. The two cousins stared out at the empty neighborhood and cherished the sight of peace and tranquility. What other time could you see such a sight?

Harry stretched and turned over to look at Kurama. The boy fidgeted a bit as if he was pulling in the air for a random topic to start a conversation with. "I … er, when you first came through the door, I thought you were a girl." Harry finally managed out, sheepishly. There was also a cringe at the obvious mortification at the subject he blurted out in his nervousness. "Er, I mean…"

Kurama shook his head with a smile. "I'm one hundred percent sure I'm a male." responded to fox with a laugh. "I do get mistaken quite a lot."

Harry's embarrassment seemed to dissolve and he relaxed a bit. "So, what school did you go to? Why did you move to England?" Harry asked, starting a conversation.

Kurama, being the expert thief and liar he was, was able to answer all the questions with ease. "I went to Meiou High back in Japan. I was luckily selected from a group of students to be able to have a chance to learn here at an England boarding school. While searching for a place for me to live during the summer, I stumbled upon the fact that I had a cousin, you, living here in England. And so, I immediately sent a letter asking for permission to stay. Thankfully, we had received a letter back welcoming me to stay for the summer. I'm quite pleased to finally meet a cousin of mine."

Harry smiled, then sighed inwardly. His aunt and uncle probably only agreed to let him stay so that they could mooch money off him when he got a successful job later on in the future - him being so smart and all. After all, he had been chosen to come here out of everyone in his whole school.

It was at that moment there was yelling from below them. "HARRRY! GET UP THIS INSTANT, BOY. JUST BECAUSE YOUR COUSIN IS HERE IS NO REASON FOR YOU TO SLACK OFF ON YOUR CHORES. WHY IS BREAKFAST NOT MADE YET? MY DUDDY-WUDDY POPKINS IS STARVING!"

"Err." Harry looked a bit frantic, no doubt humiliated at his aunts words, in front of his cousin no less.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME, POTTER?"

Harry shoved his-self off the ledge he was perched on with Kurama, quickly standing up. "Sorry," muttered the raven-haired boy. "I guess I hadn't realized how long we've been standing here. I'm, er, in charge of making food." He added quickly with a self-conscious grimace.

Getting up, Harry dashed downstairs while apologies spilled out of his mouth on the way. Shuichi, who was still in the room, could hear every single word he said, and chuckled at him.

Looking out the window for one last time, the kitsune turned around and followed Harry down to the kitchen. The nervous feeling in his stomach of how his loved ones were doing in Japan dissolved as the memory of who he had assigned to look after them drifted in his mind.

This might actually not be such a bad mission after all.

* * *

Hiei cursed. He cursed at the imaginary image of Shuichi, watching as with each mouthed curse, white condensation puffed in the air in front of him.

Damn Kurama. Damn that Fox. Damn these humans. Damn the Ningenkai! He cared nothing about this world, yet that fox was able to bribe him into staying there to play guard for his little family.

Yes, he had to respect the Kurama's love towards his family, but why did it have to be_him _to protect them! It was just so ridiculously stupid. Him, a strong, ruthless male fire demon agreeing to watch humans. If it weren't for Hiei's grudging respect for the nobility, protectiveness, and dedication Kurama had for his little human family, Hiei would've happily sped off without a second thought.

But he couldn't. Not matter how infuriating it was.

A little shrub of bush suddenly burst into flames. The little bonfire Hiei created crackled delightfully in the quiet summer morning, and immediately warmed up the area. Hiei settled down on the tree and stared out on the open. Blowing softly, he watched the puffs of smoke drift out of his mouth and join with the smoke from the bush.

He sighed angrily. What was wrong with that idiot fox. He's family were nothing more than weak humans. Who would want to attack them? Most demons weren't even able to cross to this world.

The day had ended, and nothing happened. Hiei growled in annoyance. The sooner the summer ended the better. Not that it was any better after. He had to go to a human school! Sure they were stronger than normal humans, but well, they were still humans. ...there had to be something in that magic school he could kill without anyone noticing. …perhaps one of the students that irritated him.

He could always hope couldn't he?

The lights in the Hatanka-Minamiao household were still off, and Hiei could hear their beds creak as the humans shifted around in their sleep. Finally, when he heard the humans relax indicating they would be asleep until later in the morning did he rest for himself, dreaming a wondrous dream of death and destruction.

* * *

The first thing Kurama saw as he turned into the kitchen was the unusually enormous boy named Dudley. In fact, it really wasn't that hard to miss him. He actually took up two chair's worth at the table.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, and-," Kurama paused for a second as he watch their son banged his fork against the table as if wanting the food to appear there like magic – not that they didn't know about magic. "and Dudley."

Petunia's flickered upwards before dropping ack downwards, a small hidden gasp pulling at her breath. "It can't be," She thought to herself, "It just can't be. It's like looking at Lily again." She'd noticed Kurama's flowing red hair the first night he came through their doors. But only today did she notice his sparkling emerald green eyes. That lithe, elegant figure, and charming smile pulled at haunting ghosts. "I've had enough of her when she was alive. Why must she give her appearance to someone else to do this to me?" Petunia wailed inwardly, face buried into her hands.

Those green eyes of the boy seemed to pierce into her soul. Unlike the one of her charge, Harry, these eyes held depth and wisdom that only the most experienced adults had. The way they looked at her tugged at her heart, wrenching up the feeling of guilt she tried ever so hard to forget.

She bit her lips in anger, and her hidden thought spilled out into her mind, even as she clasped her mouth shut. "I'll admit it, Lily, I was jealous of you. Of your looks, your talents, your friends. You were everything I wanted to be. When you got a letter for that school, Hogwarts, I knew that you would leave, and I would lose my one true friend, my sister, when you did. And I was right, you did accept. You didn't think about me when you did, did you? I can answer that one for you, NO! No, you didn't. You just forgot all about me like I knew you would."

Petunia glared at the Lily look-alike as he sat down. It was all his fault. He was stirring up her memories of her sister. Why couldn't he have black hair - even blond, blue, green, pink, whatever! Why did it have to be red! Why did it have to be so long? Why did he have to look so effeminate? Why did he have to look like her _sister_?

She jerked her eyes away from him. "Every time you visited us, you had some crazy story to tell about dragons, goblins, trolls, unicorns, and that Potter boy and his mischievous gang. All those stories did nothing but make me more envious of you!" Petunia thought angrily, hand clenching into fists below the kitchen table. "When you went back to your school, I wanted nothing more than to stow away with you and play games with you like we always did before you turned eleven. The times we spent in front of the yard drawing on the ground. The times we played pranks on the bullies for bothering me. The times we stayed up late telling scary stories, and you hiding under the pillows every time it was my turn."

She fixed a glare at the guest eating his breakfast dainty, only to look down in shame as he looked over at her, feeling her emotion-filled gaze at him. "I miss those days so much, and now this boy, your husband's adopted sister's son; now he comes to live with us looking so much like you!"

Petunia's mind furiously replayed every memory of her younger sister unwillingly, "What is this? Revenge? Trying to make me guilty for treating your brat so horribly? The - the boy deserved it! He - "

_"What did he ever do to you?" _a Lily-like voice screamed in her head.

"He's going to be like those freaks; betraying everyone and - " The image of Lily in her beautiful red locks flashed in Petunia's mind. Then, Lily turned. She left. Everyone else around them followed. One by one, they went with Lily. All until Petunia was left alone. No one spared a second glance back. After all, they only played with Petunia because Lily did.

"- and killing everyone - " The image of cloaked figures appeared in her mind. She could feel her clammy hand as she stared from her hiding spot in her closet as light shot out from sticks the figures held on to. As it hit her parents, they fell, silently. The silence could not be more deafening. "It's all your fault - your kind's fault. Mother … Father ... You - your kind killed them!"

_"And this is nothing like the 'normal world' how?" _the voice chided.

"We don't go around killing everyone; we don't have killing sticks anyone can get ahold of; we don't have groups of people dedicated to destruction of the world; we - " No, that wasn't right. "No, I mean, we don't -" Don't have _what_?

_"I'm certain all you've said, do actually occur in the 'normal world'. Murderers, gangs, psychopaths, guns, swords, terrorists, need I go on?"_

"SHUT UP!" Petunia yelled.

" -tunia! Aunt Petunia?" Kurama called again. He was really worried about her. He'd desperately called her multiple times already with no avail. His cousin, Harry, had already finished washing the dishes of them four and was currently writing letters to his friends from school, or something. Uncle Vernon had left for work and Dudley was in the living room watching television.

Kurama was most certain that Petunia did not spend her mornings staring at food. Nor did she spend it yelling at them. Finally, he seemed to have snapped her out of her stupor.

"Oh, I -" She seemed to be at a loss for words. "Did I yell that out loud?"

"Do you need to rest?" Kurama offered, "I could help you up the stairs, if you need any."

The woman shook off his offer with a sharp "Mind your own business." before realizing she was being rude to her guest. The red-head merely gave a soft smile and told her to call if she needed any assistance before walking off. Mrs. Dursley got up and briskly walked out and up the stairs ahead of him. "Excuse me." she said with a nod, hoping that would make up for her outburst. Petunia hurriedly walked into her room and all but fell on the bed.

What was wrong with her today? For a woman who (yes, she knew what the neighbours said about her) was all about appearances, she sure made a crappy one on her guest. And to think, even after that, he treated her with the same polite tone he had.

_"Seem like someone you knew?" _The voice in her head teased.

"No" Petunia thought stubbornly.

_"Really?'_

Petunia stared at the ceiling as it played a silent picture film of her life with her sister. "No, no one - just ... Lily ..." How _could _she forget? Her sister was like an angel to her. To her and her friends. Unlike Petunia herself, she never held grudges, unlike the - what, 18, 19? - year-old grudge Petunia harboured from the death of her parents. And even then, it wasn't Lily's fault, despite how much Petunia wanted to blame it on her sister.

_"Just Lily?"_

Petunia dismissed it without a thought. "Of course."

_"Think harder."_

"I - "

_"HARDER!" _Her inner-Lily persisted, wanted everything to be solved, and unnecessary resentments to be forgotten, like something she always tried to do.

"I - who?" There was no one else... She stared at the ceiling once more, only to have three pairs of green eyes fill her mind. Of course - "Harry."

She cast her mind to the past. No, not just the past few years, but a lot more - back when the boy truly was nothing but the essence of innocence. Back when she believed she was staring at a mini-Lily, only with his hair as the only difference. _Oh how she hated him then. _A fallen angel, like his mother had been, forgiving, forgetting, looking out for others.

He reminded her of all the bad things her sister induced. That was just barely four years after their parent's death, and she just wasn't over it yet. Staring in those eyes made her imagine him to be Lily, and her pent up anger for her all attached itself to the boy.

_And now he's turned to this. _A sullen young man, hating his home, willing to curse them to eternity if he ever had the chance. The sort of attitude she hated the most in teenagers, especially one they'd graciously given their home to. Petunia sunk onto the floor paralyzed by what she realized. "_We_ were the ones who made him this way. _I'm _the reason why I hate this boy. He did nothing wrong."

_"You see it now, don't you?"_

Petunia snorted at herself. "When did I ever develop an inner-Lily voice in my head?"

_"You knew what you were doing was wrong. You subconsciously stopped yourself sometimes_. _You just needed someone to**tell** you to stop."_

"I know," she whispered, "But what can I do now? The boy probably hates me. I don't blame him."

_"Everything will be fine in the end… "_

* * *

The next couple weeks for Harry, life at Number Four seemed more enjoyable for him than ever. Not only did he have a cousin to talk to during the days, but his Aunt Petunia seemed to like him more, oddly enough. Harry frowned and thought back to the last couple of weeks about his Aunt since his cousin came to live with him.

_Harry had just gotten his list of chores from Uncle Vernon before he left for work. Shuichi was out the door right after him and taking a stroll around the neighbourhood memorizing street names just like Aunt Petunia had suggested. Harry looked at his list of chores and sighed. The list, like every other summer, was long. He shook his head sadly, he wouldn't be able to finish this all by himself if he wanted to have some time to bond with his cousin, something he was truly looking forward to this summer._

_Surprisingly, at that moment, his Aunt walked up to him, grabbed his list before he realized it and took out a pencil and crossed out half of his work_ _Harry gapped at what she had done._ "_A-aunt Petunia," he stuttered not knowing what to do, "those were my chores!"_

_Aunt Petunia shockingly enough didn't yell at him. Instead, she had an amused look on her face._ "_Don't tell me you actually wanted to do all those chores, Harry?" she'd asked._

_Harry shook his head slowly indicating he was saying "no" still too shocked to rely on actual words._

_His Aunt snorted, stared at him for a while, as if consulting her mind about something, before saying, "Exactly. So why don't you do your chores before I decide to add them on again?" The woman smile softly at the boy. "You probably want the time to spend with your cousin, right?" There was an odd reminiscing expression on his aunt's face that Harry knew better than to comment about._

_Harry nodded numbly and got to work straight away. _It was actually one of the best days at Number Four since the beginning of the summer.

When his cousin got home from his wandering, Harry was already finished most of his list, eager to spend the rest of the day with Shuichi.

Harry leaned his head back and shifted to a more comfortable position on his bed. This was not the only thing that his Aunt had done for him. She had also given him a lot more privileges whenever his uncle was away. Perhaps it was Uncle who hated wizards? Perhaps Aunt Petunia didn't mind them as much as he thought?

Harry's thoughts wandered off from that topic, and towards his long haired cousin who was currently sleeping on the floor beside him. Now him, he was a mystery. Shuichi was ever so polite to his relatives and even towards his chubby pig-like cousin who constantly teased him about his girly looks. Not only that, but he also had a certain look that seemed to sing out "I know something you don't know" or "I know you more than you know yourself" on his face on many occasions. Maybe this was the look of geniuses?

No, Hermonie was never this mysterious.

Harry slowly drifted off to sleep still half wondering about Shuichi. He left that topic alone once more - it wasn't like he was going anywhere anyways. He could ponder about his cousin tomorrow. Sleep was defiantly more important.

* * *

His elbow banged against the drawer beside his bed as he jolted awake from another nightmare featuring his ole-so-stupid doings that caused his friends' death.

He was having a hard time calming down after seeing Cedric die again along with Sirius in his dream. The fact of seeing his parents again, but looking shamefully at him for letting Sirius die wasn't helping either. Not to mention his throbbing elbow was starting to feel numb and prickly.

Harry coughed. His throat felt strangely sore when he did that. Oh no, He had been screaming! Harry struggled to try to open his eyes. They felt so heavy and just didn't seem to want to respond. He cracked his eyes open half an inch and saw the colour red. Green soon accompanied it.

"Mum," Harry managed to mumble out before his eyes fell shut again. He put great effort in to trying to open them again. It was his Mum, and he wanted to talk to her. He forced his eyes to respond to his will. Again, they were open just half an inch. And again he saw red and green. "Mum," he mumbled out weakly, "I'm sorry, all my fault, Dad … Sirius, sorry," the shape in front of him shifted, "Nooo; please don't leave, mum, mum, please …" with that, Harry fell into slumber again, but this time, it was peaceful slumber, knowing that his mother was right there beside him.

* * *

Kurama was having a nice nap when he heard a small whimper from his cousin. He pondered about it slightly. This was not the first time he had heard Harry whimper before. In fact, it seemed to happen quite often. He stored the fact away in his memory for later. He needed to investigate this more.

The Fox demon was about to fall back into dreamland when he heard the whimper again, but louder. He looked up on the bed. Harry seemed to be whispering the word "no" over and over again. This was getting serious, especially now, since he was starting to thrash around, and the whispering got louder and louder. Now, the words "Cedric, Sirius, mom, and dad" was accompanying it. By this rate, his cousin would be yelling before sunrise!

He took precautions. Kurama took out some seeds from his hair and transferred some of his energy onto it. The flowers slowly bloomed and the marvelous colour of it started to show. Carefully, Kurama plucked off a purple pedal of the flower and placed it gently on Harry's tongue. He watched as it slowly dissolved and caused Harry's voice to lower down to a whisper.

The redhead stared at Harry not knowing what to do. He wondered about letting the boy sleep on. Harry, by now, was very violent in his sleep. He was moving around too much and mumbling things out that would have been in shouting if it weren't for that certain purple flower.

All logic flew out the window when Harry decided to scratch himself quite deep in his sleep. Kurama rushed to the side of Harry's bed and gently nudged him awake. With a jolt, Harry sprang up slightly, banged his elbow on his drawer, and fell back on to his bed. A flustered fox looked at Harry with concern. Maybe waking him up wasn't so good of an idea. He inspected to elbow. A bruised was forming, but nothing else. Good. Although the deep breathing emitting from Harry wasn't good, at least he wasn't hurting himself anymore.

A cough from Harry startled Kurama slightly. He looked over, but Harry still didn't seem to be moving. He stood above Harry for a better view. Slowly, but certainly, Harry's eyelid seemed to gradually lift open. Shuichi smiled in delight, Harry was fine after all.

Suddenly, without warning, Kurama's sensitive fox ears picked up the word "Mum" softly, strained from Harry's mouth. The red head paused and inclined his head slightly to the left in thought. What had caused Harry to say that?

His eyes were closed once again, and seemed to be trying very hard to flutter open once more. "Mum, I'm sorry, all my fault, Dad … Sirius, sorry," Harry slurred out pitifully. Shuichi turned his head, looking around the room for ways to help his cousin more. His hair flew around his face in his frantic search. "No," it sounded stronger this time, "Please don't leave, mum, mum, please …" Kurama stopped moving and was in deep consideration. What should he do?

Harry suddenly slumped down deeper in his bed, now asleep once again. "At least this time he's a lot calmer." Kurama mused to himself. He couldn't help smiling. Everyone looked so innocent in their sleep. Shuichi gathered Harry's blankets up and laid them evenly on him, tucking Harry in as his mother had always done (even though he never liked it) when he was little. Harry only looked more relaxed as he snuggled in deeper.

Kurama got up and sat by the window like he had done that first morning. What was he supposed to do now? Confront Harry for information? Wait for him to talk? Gather information by himself? Talk with the relatives? Kurama sighed ever so slightly. Only time would tell.

And he desperately needed more information on his cousin if he wanted to stop feeling so ignorant and helpless.

* * *

**Just so you know, Petunia being nice to Harry is part of the plot -that is if I don't decide to change it at the last moment.**

**Ciao!**


	3. The letter

**In the YuYu Hakusho timeline, this story takes place at the end of the Black Chapter Saga. (After the fight with Sensui). However, in here, King Enma decided to let his son hire Yusuke and group once more. As for Harry Potter, it is the start of his sixth year.**

**I like to think of this chapter as the much needed explanation as to how much Kurama knows, Harry knows, as well as to their thoughts towards the situation they are in.**

* * *

If I were to say that the summer had been a drag, it would've been a lie. From the day my cousin came to live with me, my life has never been better.

Whether it's because of his presence or not, I don't know, but my relatives have finally acknowledged my existence (or maybe it's just Aunt Petunia). I can't help but wonder why for the change, but I don't want to ask in fear of a turn-about back into her old habits towards me.

I've never had this much time for myself before.

Shuichi, my cousin, no matter how mysterious he is, is a great person. Never once has he been rude to anyone during his time here. Even towards my whale of a cousin, he's been ever so polite. You can't help but wonder what he's hiding behind that kind demeanor.

I'd love to know his background - everything about him. I want to break through that mysterious aura around him. I hate not knowing.

It's impossible, though. And I should know. Whenever I ask, he does comply and answer my questions, and as far as I can tell, it's in perfect honesty. Yet, no matter how many questions I ask, nothing gets answered. Or at least it's not the answer I'm looking – hoping for. It doesn't satisfy what I unconsciously want to know - just a huge load of unrelated crap that _I_ don't even realize I don't care about until I think back on the conversation afterwards.

Yes, he's _that _talented at misleading me.

I've pondered about my cousin, Shuichi, for such a long time. Two months has gone past since he arrived. Two months, and I have gotten no other conclusion than the fact that Shuichi's an enigma.

He's got all the traits of a normal boy (well, I suppose I've got some of them too, and I'm not exactly normal). He's got a family who cares about him, friends who are always willing to help, popularity that he has worked hard to earn. And from what I can tell, he's extremely intelligent. Despite all this, I can't shake off the feeling that I'm missing something. Something important perhaps.

Sadly it's just a gut feeling.

Well, I'm not saying that he's not allowed to keep secrets from me. After all, I'm keeping a rather large one from him. Extremely large, seeing as it's my whole life and existence.

But hey, it's not my fault. There is a law in place.

**oo0**

I've always imagined how he would react. What would he do if I were to suddenly say, "I am a wizard"? What kind of face would he make?

It always brings me back to a certain statement whenever I ask myself. Something that was told to Hermione. Perhaps it was from Luna, perhaps not. I can't really remember. But the statement, I can remember just fine. Boy did she get mad.

_"Your knowledge makes you narrow-minded"_

Oh, I remember now, it _was _Luna. She then got into a whole lecture about the Snorkels (or was it Horshpuffs?). Doesn't matter though.

Thing is, such a simple sentence, but it got huge results. It wasn't safe to go near Hermione for weeks. Her temper was a scary thing.

She did eventually get over it, but I actually agreed with it. With the statement, that is. After all, I find that it's been proven to be truthful many times. I mean, muggles don't believe in magic. That is because of all their books and "scientific studies". Next thing you know, it'll be proven false with a different study. It happens all the time, doesn't it? People like Hermione, who have read the first study, automatically presume that the work is done, and nothing can change the results. It keeps them from investigating further. Unlike others (Luna) who will do anything to prove that their beliefs are true.

But I'm getting off on a tangent.

What I want to know is how Shuichi will react. Will he reveal his secrets as well?

He's extremely intelligent, so I guess he's extremely narrow-minded, eh?

I bet all I'll get is a stupid lecture about how such nonsense should be left in dreams and fantasy novels. Or maybe he'll humor me, and play along, thinking I'm just having fun. I'll never know.

I wonder how his mind works.

**oo**

It doesn't help that his mother was adopted into the Potter family. Or at least that's what Shuichi told me.

How come I never knew? Professor Dumbledore must have known! He knew my family! Why didn't he tell me? Why is he keeping so much from me? Why mustn't I know? Why does he keep doing this? How come he won't tell me anything? How much is he keeping from me anyways?!

Yes, I know that it wouldn't have made a difference as to where I lived during the summer. (Stupid that the blood protection works only with blood relatives) But it would have been nice to know. I would have something to look up to!

I suppose I'm not too angry about it. I mean, Shuichi was just told as well. Or so he says. And judging from his lack of reaction towards me and my scar, he's clueless about the wizarding world as well. It seems as though he is left in the dark more than I am. Well, maybe just about his family relationships, that is. Anything else, he's probably leaving _me_ in the dark.

**0oo0**

Harry, sitting on his bed, paused his thoughts as he looked over at his cousin, who seemed to have claimed the window as his territory (Hedwig didn't mind the company), reading a Japanese book. For all he knew, it could have been about anything. Japanese looked like nothing more than swiggles to him.

Harry shook his head. It was hard to believe that Shuichi was Japanese. He had red hair – brighter than the Weasleys', and he spoke almost perfect English, if it weren't for his slight accent.

The wonders never ceased.

No matter what his cousin was, it was at least a good thing that he wasn't nosy. This actually gave Harry time to do his summer homework. Currently, he was in the middle of his potions essay. It didn't help that he didn't dare to bring out his textbooks. Anyone, especially someone who liked to learn like Shuichi, would definitely want to look at it.

He couldn't have that. How would he be able to explain himself out of that one?

But it meant harder work for him. Right now, he couldn't even remember the difference between a moonshod and wormwood. They were plants, right?

This was going to be a_ long_ day.

* * *

Kurama, sitting on the sill of the window, read though his book. The one Koenma threw at him during their meeting, that is. Well, actually, it wasn't a book, so-to-say. It was, in fact, a briefing of his whole mission. It had everything he needed to know (or what Koenma thought he needed to know) about Hogwarts, the wizarding world, and his cousin Harry.

It was a lot to take in, but he knew he could do it. How else could he complete his mission?

It was a good thing that no one in the house knew how to read Japanese. Imagine Harry's suspicion if Harry saw what he was reading.

**oo**

The wizarding world was an awing place. They had such amazing jobs – or at least more than the other humans. Muggles, they called them. What really caught Kurama's attention was the demon hunter. Apparently, it was quite rare for one to have this as their profession, but the ones who were named demon hunters were the best at it. No demons had ever escaped them.

Kurama smiled. They were going to be fun to encounter.

It might hinder his mission, but fun nevertheless. His demon side was aching for some excitement.

He leafed through the book some more, memorizing facts as he went along. In the corner of his mind, he wondered how Yusuke was going to handle it. He wasn't the type to start reading or remembering facts anytime soon. Poor Yusuke. At least Hiei had a good memory for these things (and other tricks to help himself seem as if he knew what he was doing). It was a shame Kuwabara couldn't come either. Yusuke would have probably been more willing to go on this mission with Kuwabara around. Not that it was a bad thing he was working so hard for a better future. Kuwabara seemed very keen on getting into a good university, and with his sister's encouragement, he was doing a good job so far.

As Kurama flicked back to the first page of the book, his mind wandered towards his mother. He wasn't homesick, no. Rather, he was curious to know why his mother never told him about her wizarding past. Shiori had told him a great deal lot about herself (she was his mother after all), but never brought up anything witch or magic related. She never mention about being a witch (squib, so says the book) at all, or being related to anyone sporting the surname of Potter. Kurama wondered briefly how much he really didn't know about his mother. Or step-father, not that he thought about it.

The facts on Shiori weren't complete. The book didn't mention a great deal about her, and Kurama figured Koenma wanted him to find out himself. It was logical. It was _his_ family after all.

**oo**

Kurama gave an inaudible sigh and stared out the window, closing his book at the same time. It had been a while since _that_ incident. He hadn't mentioned the find to anyone, but the great thief had done some snooping. His curiosity needed satisfaction.

He came up with some great results. It must have been a talent for Harry to be able to shove _that_ much stuff under a loose floorboard under the bed. Not that Kurama was complaining. I helped lessen the work of looking through Harry's room.

The objects under the floorboards helped Kurama paint a clearer picture of Harry's life and family. Along with the information given in the book, Kurama needed no further explanation for any of them.

What surprised him most was the resemblance of himself and Harry's mother. At least now he knew why Harry felt so calm around him.

Kurama gave a chuckle. Wouldn't it be ironic if the soul Kurama took over was Lily's reincarnation? As amazing as that seemed, it was false. The soul was of that a male's, and besides, he would have died if Kurama hadn't taken his place. The baby wasn't supposed to have been born.

**0oo0**

Looking over at Harry, Kurama gave a smile, then a slight frown.

Why was so much responsibility put onto that child? Harry couldn't have a normal life now, could he? Ever since he was born, he had the responsibility of killing that Voldemort fellow put in his hands. Didn't he suffer enough through the death of his parents? _And_ the recent death of his godfather? Not to mention all the adventures he has throughout the school year.

Thankfully the boy didn't need to deal with demons.

Well, according to Koenma's sources, he needed to soon, but that's why they were there; that's why the spirit detectives were going to Hogwarts. They were going to protect the school, the world, and Harry from them. It was the spirit world's duty to keep demons away from the human world.

Kurama leaned back on the side of the window. Right now, Shuichi was still an ordinary boy in Harry's eye. He wondered when the mission would officially start. There was, after all, only three more weeks until school started.

* * *

The sounds of fluttering suddenly caught Kurama's attention. That, and a scream along with colourful swearing and the **clash** of a fallen chair. What in the world was going on down there?

Harry must have realized the commotion as well, for he leaped off his bed and hurried down the steps two at a time. Kurama, following at the same pace, hoped it wasn't caused by someone he knew. Least he needed was Hiei, or Yusuke, or some other demon jeopardizing the mission before it even started.

The worry wasn't needed. A moment later, Uncle Vernon yelled out the problem with his face bloating into a dangerous shade of purple.

"**BOY! GET THIS RUDDY OWL AWAY FROM MY HOME NOW, BEFORE I THROW IT OUT OF HERE ALONG WITH YOU! IMAGINE WHAT THE NEIGHBOURS ARE THINKING! YOU AND YOUR BLOODY LOT NEED TO BE TAUGHT SOME MANNERS! UNCIVILIZED, THE WHOLE LOT OF YOU!" **

He seemed to have forgotten about Shuichi already. Shuichi did the next best thing he could. He innocently twirled a lock of hair around his finger, staring out the window at the same time. _What did Uncle Vernon yell?_ His body language seemed to say. _I wasn't listening._

As his wife calmed him down, Harry snatched the letter off the bird, and bid it farewell. It was a school owl who had delivered the letter. Immediately Harry knew it was from the Headmaster.

He voiced the fact to his relatives. It got no response. He shrugged; he wasn't expecting anything anyways.

Flipping the envelope right-side-up, Harry had to rub his eyes before attempting to read it again.

He handed to envelope to Kurama, in a daze. He was confounded by what he saw.

"Ummm, it's for you."

His aunt and uncle stared at the exchange. What had the world become? What was going on?

Kurama nodded. "Thank you, Harry."

His uncle's face exploded to an odd shad of blue. _Perhaps he needs more exercise? _Kurama thought idly. His mind wasn't on that though. He was more focused on the letter before him.

"**YOU TOO! WE'VE BEEN HOUSING ANOTHER OF YOUR KIND IN OUR HOUSE?! WHAT ARE WE, A CIRCUS? GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"**

As Aunt Petunia attempted to calm uncle Vernon down again, Kurama broke the wax seal off the envelope. He then proceeded to take out the letter, ignoring his uncle's words. His aunt's apologetic looks made it clear that he wasn't going to be thrown out anytime soon.

In spidery green writing, the letter read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL _

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Dear Mr. Minamino,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are also sorry to be so late at realizing your wizarding abilities. I can only hope that you will be able to recover any loss of lesson you have not learnt, on your own. Due this certain circumstance, you will be put in the sixth year class instead of the seventh. For further questions about the wizarding world, or Hogwarts, please direct them to your cousin, Mr. Harry Potter. I am certain he will be most pleased to help you. _

_Term begins on September 1. Please obtain the list on necessary books and equipment for Mr. Potter again.__ I have informed the Weasleys that you will be accompanying Mr. Potter for his visit there before the start of the school year. Obtain your school material then._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster,_

_(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Surpreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Kurama was about to return the letter back in the envelope, when something flashed on the bottom of them page.

_PS. Read second letter in the envelope privately._

With that, it disappeared from sight.

**o0**

"So what does the letter say?" asked Harry, beside him.

Kurama played his part as an innocent "muggle" just receiving his letter. "A wizard? What is he talking about Harry?"

He showed him the letter.

"Well, basically, you-"

"**You're a bloody freak that does idiotic nonsense! If you were smart, you'd put that letter away and forget all about it. Go to that other school you were accepted to. You don't want to be a freak, do you?"**

Harry coughed, catching Shuichi's attention away from his uncle's.

"Basically, you can do magic."

His Uncle started sputtering again.** "You! Don't you DARE use that word in this house ever again! Be thankful we're not kicking you out yet! This goes for you as well."** He glared at Shuichi with an excessive amount of hate. **"Go to your room, NOW!"**

They left. They didn't need to be told twice.

**oo**

Back in the room, Harry was fascinated he had someone to talk to.

"I'd love to show you magic right now so you'd believe me, but there's a law about these things. I'm not allowed to use magic out of school."

Kurama nodded. He knew. Koenma mentioned it in the book.

"But when we get to the Burrow, I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, or Fred and George will be happy to show you."

Kurama nodded again. This time, an image of rabbits flashed in his mind. The Burrow?

Harry took Shuichi's silence as an opportunity to start explaining about the wizarding world. Kurama listened, feigning interest. Koenma had included most of the facts already. This was review for him.

Harry paused momentarily form his audio tour. "I think you might want to pack up. The Weasleys are picking us up tomorrow."

"I hope I'm not too much trouble for them."

Harry gave a laugh, and then stopped. A sudden realization invaded his mind. "What about that other school? The one you came to England for?"

Kurama waved his hand idly. "Nothing for you to worry about. I can handle it." In truth, there was no other school. Hogwarts was the one he was here for.

Harry shook his head in stubborn resistance. "I'll help. It is partly my fault after all. I probably pressured you into going to Hogwarts with out realizing it! I'll help think of an explanation … If that doesn't work, I'm sure the Professor Dumbledore would be glad to _obliviate_ their minds for you - wipe their memories!"

Kurama held out his hand, gesturing Harry to stop. "I'll handle it." He said firmly. "It is fine."

"But-"

Kurama held out his hand again. "No, I can do it."

Harry looked like he wanted to argue some more, but then he stopped, and nodded in defeat. What else could he do? "Well, let's pack them," he said, changing the conversation, "I'll be back in a moment." Harry headed towards the door. "I have most of my stuff in a cupboard under the stairs. I need to bring it up."

"Take your time," Kurama called out, reaching for his letter. "I'm not going anywhere."

As Harry descended the stairs, Kurama unfolded the second letter.

It read:

_Dear Shuichi Minamino,_

_Hopefully, you have taken this letter out second. If not, please return it back in the envelope, and reach for the other one. Thank you._

_Mr. Shuichi Minamino, I welcome you to Hogwarts on behalf of my staff-members. An old friend, Genkai, recently dropped by with the Prince of the Afterlife. They told me of some horrifying news about the possible threat of demons joining in our wizarding war on Voldemort's side. I was told by the Prince that his spirit detectives (You, and two others) would be willing to help to protect our school from them. I thank you on my school's behalf, and will be pleased to help you (as the kids say,) blend in with the crowd. I understand that you spirit detectives have a different form of magic. Lord Koenma has gone over with Ollivander, our local wand maker, with details of this problem. All you need to do is drop by, and he'll fix you up a wand. _

_I do hope that the possible threat soon to occur, as well as your duty to protect the school will remain a secret among the other students. Our teachers will not be informed either, and it would be a shame if they found reason to be suspicious of you._

_Please stand clear as the letter erupts in flames._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Headmaster Dumbledore._

**0oo0**

As the letter indeed started burning, Kurama only looked at it. Thoughts were running in his mind. How much did the Headmaster really know? How much was he told? He had to ask Koenma one day. Will he have time to visit the Lord of the Dead without arousing suspicion? He didn't know. How much time would he have to himself in this Burrow place?

The letter turned into ashes while Kurama stood there thinking. The neat little pile of ashes on the floor could have been easily swiped away, but when Harry opened the door, he did the work for Kurama. The ashes flew away from the gust of wind the door created.

He never knew about the letter, and he never would.

"Let's get packing!" Harry exclaimed oblivious to the job he had just done.

"Of course," Kurama wasn't about to tell him anytime soon.

With that, the two boys started stuffing their belongings into bags, and trunks. One messily, and one folding each item carefully, taking his time.

* * *


	4. The Late Night Visitor

**I know, I know, sorry I haven't updated in a while.  
Dec31,2010:Slightly edited in order to fix the description of the burrow.**

* * *

The burrow, despite what the name suggested, was not a hole in the ground. It was, instead, an oddly decorated small little home, most likely charmed, or spelled together; for it looked as though it would've collapsed otherwise. Chickens, gnomes, and other unusual trinkets littered around the front lawn in a manner that somehow fitted with the theme - whatever that theme was.

But that wasn't important. It was, however, the thoughts of a certain red head as he followed a Mr Weasley into his new resident for the summer.

**o-o**

Mr Arthur Weasley looked over at Kurama, and his smile grew as he saw Kurama's eyes widen at the sight of his house. "Unique, isn't it?" His voice held pride. Unique was an understatement. "Alright then, come along, children; don't dawdle. We still have much to do."

Harry kept in pace beside Kurama as Mr Weasley, in front of them, sped up. "Don't mind Mr Weasley, he can get a bit … odd." He had to take a few seconds to come up with the description. What else could one label Mr Weasley?

Kurama gave an amused look at the adjective. _Odd?_

Harry elaborated: "He gets easily distracted by the simplistic of things. An obsession builds up from them. Well, just muggle equipment, I should say. 'Muggle' meaning 'normal' stuff that we have everyday. 'Cause he's a pureblooded wizard, meaning the Weasleys have been wizards since … as far back as they can probably remember. Our stuff's … different from what he's used to."

His mediocre explanation was easy to follow. "I see." A nod was given to further express his understanding. Kurama gathered as much.

"Well, come on, kids." Mr Weasley called from the doorway. "Molly's dying to see you again, Harry. The kids are too." He turned towards Kurama, "they're all eager to meet you as well."

Harry picked up his pace, and a barely noticeable skip accompanied his walk. "Coming, Mr Weasley!"

Kurama followed suit.

The inside of the house was no different from outside. It was just as eccentric. Everything from clocks, to the paintings looked abnormal. The clocks had names on five … no, six … or was it eight hands? The paintings were moving, and … was it … talking to each other?

Kurama took in the sight with astonishment._ So this is what a typical wizarding family lives like._

The house seemed to be bustling with activity. Everything seemed to move. The dishes even knew how to wash themselves.

Frankly, the trampling heard from upstairs seemed quite normal in this lively house. That, and the yelling.

"Harry's here!" A female voice rang out. "He's here!"

There was a _thud_, and then a growl sounded as scrambling was heard above. "Move it, Ginny."

"Make me," was the retort.

A calmer voice spoke up. "Oh really, you two. Must you always act like two-year-olds? Really, Ronald. You're sixteen already; act your age."

"Why am _I_ always the victim! Yell at Ginny too!" the voice rose.

There was a huff of annoyance. "Honestly, Ron."

"Oh, be quiet, 'Mione. I'm going first"

Stomping descending down the stairs expressed Ron's anger with every step.

**Stomp ~**_Stupid Hermione~_

**Stomp **_~Why are you always blaming me~_

**Stomp **_~Stupid girls, sticking together~_

**Stomp ~**_Serves you right that you don't get to see Harry first~_

Kurama looked at the boy descending. My, his anger suited his red hair well. Of course, it wasn't as red as his own.

Finally reaching to the bottom of the stairs, Ron stared in shock as his mind finally registered the red head beside Harry.

"Who're you?".

"My cousin!" Harry exclaimed in shock. Didn't Mr Weasley explain to his kids that his cousin was staying over with them?

"Really?"

What was so hard to believe about it? "Yes."

"But look! A red head."

"And so are you, Ron. Thank you for establishing that fact. I would have never noticed otherwise." His voice was full of sarcasm.

"I mean – isn't your cousin suppose to be Japanese?"

"Well … yeah…"

"Aren't Japanese people supposed to be short with like black hair or something? You know, not like someone who could be a decedent of the Weasley family."

"True, but -"

By now, Hermonie and Ginny were watching the exchange.

"Ron, stop judging people as a stereotypical type. Some people can be half or something." She turned to Kurama. "Hi, I'm Hermonie Granger. I'm a friend of Harry and Ron."

"I'm Ginny! Sorry for my stupid brother. I'm glad you're here, though. Finally there's another girl in this boy infested house. You know how many stupid brothers I have?"

Kurama gave a smile. "I'm sorry, I must have caused a confusion. I'm not -"

"Ha! Told you!" Ron cut in, "She's not Harry's cousin. Anyways, didn't Dad say it was a guy? She's definitely a girl."

"- not a girl." Kurama finished despite the interruption.

"What did I tell you, 'Mione?"

It took a couple minutes for the fact to sink in.

"Wait, what! What do you mean 'not a girl'? You - " Ron's brain finally caught up with his mouth. "You can't be a guy! Your hair - Your figure - Your face! Y- you -" The idea of Kurama not being a girl was obviously too overwhelming for him.

"It's not fair; why does a guy make a better girl than - than any girl I've ever seen!" Ginny wailed. "You're kidding right? You have to be a girl with that look! More guys would fall for you than me, or even Hermonie!"

"I don't know if that's a complement or an insult." Kurama said good-naturedly. "Nevertheless, I'll tell you what I told Harry; 'I'm one hundred percent sure I'm male.'"

He held his hand to his chest, "See, flat."

Ron nodded to himself, "If you were a girl, you'd definitely have a huge bust to accompany your looks."

"Ron!"

"Hey, that's the only thing that'll look natural on him!"

"Well, I sure can guess how mother's going to react." Ginny murmured to herself. "It gets boring with just us two girls in a whole family of guys. She'll get ecstatic."

And how right she was. It took hours of fussing over him before he could finally get a word out and tell her that he was male. And even that took hours of convincing, involving the need to take his shirt off.

Was he really that effeminate?

* * *

"Get up! It's time to go get our supplies! Get up, you lazy boys!"

Ginny busted into the room only to find Kurama sitting daintily on the windowsill leafing through one of the quidditch books her idiot brother left lying about in his room. The other two boys, as every other year, were still asleep in bed.

"H- hi!" Ginny managed to stammer out. Just her luck to have to talk to the guy she made an embarrassment of herself of so early in the morning.

"Good morning Ginevra."

"Hey, Ginny's fine. Only mum calls me that when she's mad."

"I apologise, then. Good morning Ginny." He gave her a smile.

Under his stare, Ginny couldn't help but blush. I mean, she wasn't in love with him or anything, but in the attention of someone so handsome, no one could resist

"Hey, you'd better stop flirting with Ginny!" Ron's groggy voice spoke up, "I don't care if you're Harry's cousin or not, but keep you filthy paws off Ginny."

"Ron!" Ginny admonished, "I'm so sorry; please ignore him!"

Kurama smiled, "It's fine, Ginny; no harm done. He's just being protective over you like a good brother should. If you excuse me, I'll be heading down, now."

Ginny bared her teeth at her idiotic brother as soon as Kurama left her sight. "How could you?"

Ron merely gave a snort. "How could I what, stop you from becoming a Scarlett woman? Have you looked at him? He's probably quite popular with those look, and you think he hasn't fooled around with any girls?"

Ginny spat at his face, "I don't even know _how_ you're my brother! He even had the decency to stick up for your action, but you –" her fingers twitched to strangle something, "- you do nothing but insult him behind his back!" She stomped off, "If you're done being an idiot, Ronald," She hissed over her back, "We're having a nice _civil_ family breakfast downstairs."

Ron rubbed his eyes, "Come on, no one sucks up to the brother unless they want something!"

"Ron," Harry sighed on the bed beside him, "That's just the way he is. He's not sucking up, just being polite. Could be a Japanese thing too." He got up, "You should have seen him at my house. Remember Dudley? He was able to be civil with that whale of a muggle the whole time he was there! If he's fine through that, your over-protectiveness over Ginny means just that to him."

Ronald huffed, "Well how was _I _supposed to know that?" He grabbed his orange sweater from his chair, "But that still doesn't mean he wasn't flirting." He muttered to himself.

_Whatever you say, Ron._

As the two boys came down the stairs, they saw Shuichi in the kitchen with Hermione beside him, laughing at something he said.

Ron eye twitched at the sight, and he rushed down beside her.

"Hermione! What are you doing?"

"Eating breakfast, what else? It's not like you two with you're horrid sleeping pattern can keep me entertained during the day."

"I can so entertain you! You don't need someone like _him_ doing it." He cried, fixing a glare at the boy.

Shuichi, however, was looking away from the bickering two, seemingly ignorant of Ron's accusations. From his position in the back, Harry could see an amused smile sprouted on his cousin's face at the pair beside him, hidden from their view.

Harry snorted, was he playing matchmaker or something?

**o-o**

Besides the whole Shuichi-Ron hatred, or one-sided hatred, I should say, things went smoothly during the whole Diagon Alley trip.

There wasn't much to note about the outing.

The silver doors of Gringotts, the ones with the warning engraved onto it, highly amused Shuichi, as Harry noticed he suddenly got a gleam in his eye at the words.

Of course, that might have been the reflection of the light off the doors. After all, who would dare steal from the Goblins?

Other than that, another noteworthy event was Ollivander's failed attempt to startle his cousin like he usually did with all his customers. That, and the need for Shuichi to head to the backroom for his wand suiting. Since when were customers allowed back there?

Nevertheless, Shuichi came out happy with a new wand in hand. A rather short one, compared to his own, but fitted Shuichi's effeminate figure.

**o-o**

Ronald slid on his bed with a tired yawn emitting through his lips. "Damn, I wanted to buy that new broomstick! Did you see how sleek it looked?"

"It's just a prototype, Ron," Harry said, "Who knows how many problems it has right now."

"What's so fun about sitting on a broom?"

Ron glowered at boy before replying, "What's so fun? What's so fun? Are you serious? Can't you imagine the thrill of swooping for the quaffle a hundred feet off the ground? The cheers as you make a goal? Watching the audience below you as small as ants? Breaking the speed of sound as you fly somewhere?"

Kurama could have easily achieved all of the mentioned with his own demon powers without the use of a broomstick, but he supposed that was as far as wizarding powers could go. Shame, Hiei would be quite sad.

With an apology, a rather unenthusiastic one, but not that anyone noticed, Kurama's attention drew onto his wand in his pocket.

Ollivander, the wand maker, was a sly old man. His payment of the wand was a duplicate of the core placed inside. What was the core? Well, according to the old man, since their magic was essentially drawn from themselves, using something that represented that power be put in as a core would help him transfer the power into the wand to be let out.

So, Kurama used a hair from his transformed self. When the man saw his form as a fox demon, he insisted Kurama to leave an extra hair for him as payment. Apparently, he could see great power emitting from him.

Nevertheless, he had plenty of hair to spare, so that was fine by him.

The wood of the wand, by Kurama's suggestion, was that of a demon plant. Not only more durable than the wood of the human world's but it also emitted the same aura as the type he used – demon energy. Hopefully, it would be more compatible.

He fiddled with the wand, watching as the boys rushed to bed.

**o-o**

Dully, Kurama noted, Ron's snore became louder a notch this night compared to the last. Maybe it was because Kurama mentioned to him how deafening it was before they went to sleep that night?

Somehow, his grudge against Kurama worked subconsciously as well.

He shook his head at the though, before whipping it towards the window. He suddenly felt someone approaching from the outside.

_That energy, that speed, that aura._

He knew who that was. Kurama braced himself, before he thought better of it and rushed to the window to intercept the person.

Too late.

The person flew into the room barely stopping right before impact into the wall.

"Kurama."

Kurama's eyes flickered towards the two sleeping boys. _Please don't wake up…_

Ron's snores ceased. Kurama held his breath. Abruptly, Ron turned over in his sleep, muttered something unintelligent, then stared snoring, albeit a bit softer, again.

"Wha -"

Kurama grabbed his late-night visiter by the mouth and dragged her out the window into the garden below.

"Botan," he hissed softly, in an all-serious tone, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I have a message to deliver." Botan, the ever-cheerful ferry girl chirped.

"Right now?"

She shrugged, "No better time; you're with them every other hour."

_Sure, that was true._ "What if they heard you, though?" Shuichi chided the girl.

"Humans can't see me." Botan reminded.

"_Ordinary_ human, Botan." He gesture to the house and the people in it, "Those people, however, are not normal. They're wizards, and used to seeing ghosts and spirits."

"Ah!" Her eyes grew wide, "I forgot."

"Undoubtedly. Nevertheless, the message, if you please?"

"Ah, yes." She almost forgot that too, "There's a change in the mission."

"What's wrong?" _Was there a problem with him here; some demons found out?_

"Last night, there was a breach in Japan's Demon-Human World Barrier – it's the weakest one after we broke it last time with the Sensui incident. The Spirit World's got everyone working twenty-four seven to fix it up, but that's not enough. It seems they've (the demons, and a whole lot of them) been hitting the barrier with all their force, and it's quite badly damaged now. A lot of lower classes, and some higher class demon's made it through during the whole mess. Koenma's sent Yusuke to take care of them, but we don't think he's going to make it back in time for the start of the semester."

No, that probably wasn't true; if Yusuke wanted to, he'd probably finish it up in a week. Rather, he hoped to drag it out so he didn't have to attended the school, Hogwarts.

Who knew, Yusuke _could_ strategise after all.

"So now," Botan continued, "You might be doing this solo."

Yusuke would be in Japan fixing the problem. Kuwabara might be too, but what about Hiei?

"Oh, right," Botan nodded at his question, "Lord Koenma sent Hiei to the Demon World to find out what happened. You don't just start rebelling out of no where, especially with that many demons together." She leaned in, "Actually, Lord Koenma thinks it's that Voldemort guy who's behind this. That's why he sent Hiei to find out."

_Looks like he's starting to make his move already. No,_ Kurama corrected himself_, you couldn't make contact and order demons that easily. He must have had this planned out for quite a while. Looks like the Spirit World was behind with their intelligence._

"I'll do what I can, then, Botan." Working solo wouldn't be too bad.

"Thanks, if that's all, I need to report back to Lord Koenma now. Good luck, Kurama. Stay low." She summoned her oar and flew away, this time, more conscious than the last.

Kurama, himself, jumped back into the room through the open window. He got back to his bed just as Ron sat up.

The boy blinked at him a few times. "Why're you up?" he slurred out.

"Washroom."

"Oh, you first then," Ron said, waving his hand while scrubbing his eyes with the other, "I'll go after."

"Thanks." Kurama left the room, thankful the boy didn't wake up any earlier. How could he explain himself out of that one?

Back in the room, Ron narrowed his eyes, pulling his hastily stuffed _Extendable Ear_ from under his blanket. Just who was that guy?

Even with the ears, he couldn't hear to whole discussion, fearing that if he moved too close to the window they would figure out. Sitting on his bed, the ears just barely made it to the window sill, but not close enough to hear their hushed conversation.

Couldn't hear the whole thing, no, but he caught snippets of it. Enough to make him mighty suspicious of the other red-head.

Who else would sneak out in the middle of the night to talk to someone about a mission of sorts, using the words Lord, demons, and having them tell Shuichi, calling him another name, to stay low?

He knew it, Shuichi was trouble. No one was going to dupe Harry with out him kicking their arse all the way to the Romania and back.

Especially one of Voldemort's minons.


	5. The Troubles Begin

_A/N: Hey all you readers, it's been a while. See, I'm still alive; I updated!_

_To answer a couple questions/comments:  
Q: The Burrow's description sounded like the Grimmuald Place. A: Really? I can't find in which book they described the place, so I figured it was an eccentric, odd little house charmed hidden from muggles.  
Q:How did Ron understand what Kurama and Botan were talking about, and how did Kurama not realize Ron was listening? A: Kurama and Botan was speaking English. After being in England for so long, the first thing out of Kurama's mouth is English, and Botan being a ferrygirl knows that language as well. Ron was listening through the Extendable Ear - something Kurama has no idea about. All Kurama knows is that no one was standing by the window listening to them talk.  
Q: Will Yusuke and Hiei be there? A: Yes, probably half-way in the school year or so. There's still things I have to introduce before that can happen.  
_

* * *

It tingled.

Who knew the abundance of magic could tingle his soul? As Kurama set foot in the Castle, the magic that washed over him was nothing like he had ever experience. Demon magic was as one expected it to be - hostile, evil, murderous, raw, and intense as the demons itself. This magic, on the other hand, was soothing, almost inviting him in. The magic of a welcoming castle.

**o-o**

"What's wrong with you, Ron?" Harry hissed as they politely clapped for the first years being sorted.

Ron looked over at him, "What's wrong with me what?"

"You know what. I'm talking about how you're treating my cousin!"

"Look, mate," Ron whispered over, "The guy's a scum-bag! A death eater in disguise."

"Yeah, you've told me a thousand times already." Harry exclaimed. "You're telling me how much you hate him, but _why_?"

"He's a death eater in disguise."

Harry stared at Ron, "You actually mean that literally? You weren't actually saying that to express how much you hated Shuichi?"

"Yeah," Ron replied, "I've been saying that for the last who-knows-how-many days, and you've just now realized what I was saying?"

Harry stared at his friend disdainfully. "I can't believe you're saying this, Ron. I know you don't like it when he's 'flirting' with Ginny and Hermione, but that doesn't give you a reason for accusing him like that!"

Ron slammed his fist on the table, "I'm telling the truth, Harry. I heard him talk with them with my own ears!"

Harry shook his head. "When; in the Burrow? Then why didn't they just attack us to get it over with if they can make it past your family wards? Shuichi's not even a pureblood, so I highly doubt Voldemort's going to want to recruit him."

"Come on, he might not even be really your cousin! I mean, why didn't Professor Dumbledore tell you about him sooner? He's some scum-bag posing as your cousin." Ron argued.

"Look," Harry bit out, "Stop bad-mouthing my cousin, Ron. He's my family, and if you can't handle that, then I just might cut all ties with you! Merlin, you've been friends with me how long, and you still don't know how much I hate it when people talk like that about my family and friends."

"He's not- "

"Ron!"

Ron clenched his fist, "Fine; I'll stop talking about it! But don't expect me to accept him."

Harry sighed, "Whatever, just be civil, won't you?"

Ron just grunted as he cursed to himself about DE's taking advantage of his friend's weak points.

In the front of the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore smiled as he watched the last first year scramble to his spot in the Ravenclaw table. With a cough, he stood up and slowly got the student's attentions.

"It is with my great please to introduce yet another student to the family!" He clasped his hands in front of himself. "With all the advancement in knowledge and such in the past few years, I thought it would be a great opportunity to update our automatic letter sending spells. Imagine my surprise when I realized that three students slipped through the system!" The headmaster shook his head shamefully at the 'mistake', "All three has accepted the offer, but sadly, due to application complications, travel problems, and misplacement of parchments and missives due to my old age, it seems there will be delays in the arrival for two of our students. Our third, however," Professor raised his arm, and the doors to the Great Hall opened by itself, "Please welcome Shuichi Minamiao."

The students looked over as the red-head confidently strolled in, not even fidgeting at all the attention he was receiving.

"Thank you, sir," He said. Shuichi's voice echoed through the Hall, successfully wooing another dozen girls into his unofficial fan-club. As he sat on the stool to place the sorting hat on, his smile caught another dozen easily.

The sorting hat grumbled on his head.

_Anything wrong?_ Kurama thought to it.

_It's a pain to evade your magic just to look into your mind._ It answered. _Not impossible - I am the sorting hat, after all - but a pain to do so._

Kurama ignored it as it complained some more about having to sort through a thousand years worth of memories._ Isn't there some place Dumbledore wants me to go to regardless of your sortings?_

The hat snorted, _That may be so, but I am obligated to sort any student who puts me on the _right_ way first. Whether I actually shout the right house is up to me. _Kurama nodded and twiddled his thumbs boredly. _ Alright, I'm done, kiddo. _

The stitching of the hat for its mouth came undone and a shout of _**Slytherin**_ echoed down the tables. _And I do say it's quite appropriate too, going by what I've seen. You're quite sly._

Handing back the worn-out hat to the Deputy Headmistress, Kurama calmly walked to the cheering table.

**o-o**

"What did I tell you? He's evil!"

"Ron," Hermione chastised, "Shuichi just got into Slytherin. That doesn't make him evil."

"Name one bloke in Slytherin who didn't come out evil like You-know-who and Malfoy."

Hermione thought about it.

"See," Ron cut in, "You can't name any!"

"Ron, I wasn't done thinking yet! Beside, I don't really know the Slytherins all that well."

"That's 'cause they're all evil!"

Hermione gave a huff and turned away from the red-head, grabbing some dinner. "Seriously, what is wrong with him," She hissed to herself. How could he backstab Harry's cousin like that just because he was in Slytherin? How prejudice could he be?

Harry thought over Ron's words, "You know what, maybe he's just jealous."

"Of what?" Hermione exclaimed.

"You know, you've been spending a lot of time with my cousin." Harry recalled.

"That's because he has excellent insight in a lot of things. He really knows a lot!"

"And you don't have time for you best mates, 'Mione?" Harry pouted.

"Eh? You mean Ron's jealous because-" Hermione stopped. A blush rose to her face, and her thoughts stopped processing. Her instinctual actions of 'eat' began.

Harry laughed and looked over at Ron stuffing his face with food. He hoped that really was the problem, and nothing more.

**

* * *

**

Dubledore twiddled his thumbs as he leaned back on his grand Headmaster's chair back in his office. "You think I made the right choice?" He asked himself.

"You know you're getting senile when you start talking to yourself, Albus," the hat retorted from his place on the self.

"Well, I'd like to believe we're all a little senile, my old friend," the headmaster replied, "It keeps the world interesting." He plucked a lemon drop off his desk, "But - that young man," He thought about Shuichi, "Did I make the right choice to sent him to Slytherin?"

Silence greeted his question.

Albus Dumbledore continued regardless, "On one hand, it would help with the currently-lacking interhouse relationship, and as well, he could keep a close eye on possible threats. But on the other hand, this might affect his relationship with Harry." Dumbledore sucked on his lemon drop, "If only the other two came as well," he murmured, "maybe then I could've kept the two cousins together. But they're coming in a bit too late. Someone needs the be in Slytherin now in case anything gets out of hand."

"It's quite too late now, Albus," the old sorting hat finally spoke up, "We can't resort him. You'll just have to see how the boy does in a den full of snakes."

**

* * *

**

People called the Slytherin dorm the snake den, but Kurama disagreed with that statement. A 'den' implied a lair; a home. A home was supposed to be filled with family - people who cared for each other with love and kindness. This was not the case here.

The Slytherin dorm had a hierarchy of their own. Age rarely played a factor. The main focus was on money and influence. Those whose parents played the highest role in the wizarding world, and had gallons among gallons in their _multiple _bank accounts were considered the most superior. In a sense, this description was made for one, Draco Malfoy.

Said sixth-year boy lounged gracefully in the common room couch, as the other Slytherins flitted around him, scared to invoke his wrath.

He was, in a sense, Kurama noted, the alpha of this so-called family, and yet none of that status was likely earned on his own. The boy basked in the life of the strongest and highest class, but never endured the hardships that came with it. He was, frankly, a child playing make-believe until one day, he would be prematurely flung out of his comfortable childhood and tossed into a harsh adult life he was not ready for.

Kurama stood on top of the staircase leading to the dorm rooms, watching the scene in the common room below. Standing off to the side, back towards the wall, he was in no way obstructing the traffic up and down the stairs, nor in danger of falling down (not that a fall from this height could injure him), yet it gave him a perfect view of the situation below, and a way to keep track of the students coming up. It was the perfect location to observe while being reasonably safe among the hostile students.

Draco Malfoy, he observed, knew not how to preserve his life. Assuming that a title was enough to keep him out of harms way was an idea proved false too many times. Yet, like the innocent child he was, Malfoy, was blissfully unaware of such facts, and boastfully sat himself in the middle of the common room among enemies, all side vulnerable to attacks. His only defense were two bulky bodyguards with nothing but brawn. They kept the two sides of Malfoy safe from attacks, yet it was most likely that they would not know what to do, should an attack happen, without the guidance of the blond.

Kurama watched as Malfoy nodded his head at the two guards and they slowly lumbered towards Shuichi after a word from the blond. One grunted as he approached the red-head. The other one followed suit with a grunt of his own. Kurama watched the two, decidedly amused at the exchange which reminded him so much of Hiei and his need of answering all of Kurama's questions with nothing more than a "hn" from the back of his throat. Kurama followed the two back to the blond when a "come" was finally muttered from one of them.

He sat on the couch adjacent from the blond boy who stuck out a hand and said, "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." as a form of greeting.

"Pleasure," Kurama replied, "Minamino, Shuichi," he offered back.

A wrinkle of Malfoy's nose, and a more hesitant handshake was what he got back in response. "Minamino?" the boy said, "Not any pureblood _I've_ ever heard of."

"Because I'm not." Shuichi replied evenly.

Malfoy's nose crinkled a fraction more. "You're not a muggleborn are you?"

"I believe my mother is a squib. I'm not sure about my father, though."

The blond boy gave him a snobbish look-over, but wisely kept his mouth shut, unconsciously recognizing the rage emitted by the Yoko inside Shuichi at his look. "Well," The boy finally said, "You'd better choose your friends right now that you're here. We Slytherins won't take any crap from anyone as the greatest of the four houses. You're smart to be able to make it here, but don't think you'll last if all you know how to do is run your mouth or stare at us. We won't save you; only the strongest survive here, unlike those other wimpy houses. I hope you know how to make the right friends."

"I'm sure I know how, Malfoy," the fox demon stood up, "now, if you'll excuse me, I want to look around before nightfall."

Draco Malfoy stared at the boy's retreating back.

**

* * *

**

Classes were fairly simple and straight forward.

Potions was simply making potions. The instructions were found on the board as well as in their textbooks. The professor, Professor Snape, make snappy remarks every now and then (mainly at the Gryffindors), and the only other times he spoke were at the beginning of class, where he explained the potion, and after, when he assigned homework. The professor merely gave Kurama a nod when he first stepped foot into the classroom, and then treated him like every other Slytherin in the room afterwards, if not ignored. That was fine by him.

The man, as old as he was, was quite a childish Professor. He taunted the Gryffindors as often as he could, and took points for no reason at all. He enjoyed goading Harry most of all. The boy must have built a tolerance for it, though, for he was able to resist talking back for quite a long time. Lessons in Potions class lead Shuichi to learn that his relationship with Harry was not know to others, plus several, probably over-exaggerated facts about Harry's father.

Herbology was, like the name suggested, the study of plants. As a plant user of a fox demon he was, Kurama greatly enjoyed this class. The professor, a slightly plump, soft-spoken witch call Sprout, taught the class. She loved her work, and as told by her dirt-ridden nails, she spent hours doing what she loved. With her permission, Shuichi was allowed hours after class to stay behind to catch up all the previous year material with her. As well, Kurama hoped, he could increase the plant collection he currently had hidden among the locks of his hair.

Transfiguration with the younger years was a rather frightening class. Without prior knowledge of the class, nor the necessary OWLS grade, he could not take the sixth year course. Stuck in a room with hormone controlled preteens made Kurama remember his years in junior high, surrounded by girls and boys who fell over themselves trying to catch his attention. Those were NOT the days. He chose to enroll in Meiou later on in an attempt to surround himself with people who cared more about their studies than with teenage boys. Somehow, he still managed to attract the attention of half the school. And now, Kurama felt as though he was reliving his previous years once more.

That aside, course work was hard indeed. The ability to change an object from one form to another was interesting theory-wise, but not something he believed he, or another other demon, for that matter, could do proficiently. These witches and wizards, had a type of energy; magic, that was, in a sense, malleable. It was light, soft, and flexible, that when channeled into their wands, could produce their desired results. The wand focused their energies into a single location, and slowly and gently, reshaped objects, keeping the flow constant and soft, as to not disturb the nature of the object.

Demon energy, like the kind he had, was opposite in every sense. The differences had occurred to him as he set foot in this magical castle, yet it only sunk in now how this difference really separated the two species. It was not channeling, but rather forcing energy through the strand of hair inside the stick that Kurama had to do. Raw energy, after being pushed through a stick was not something Kurama could control. The intensity of his raw magic, was hard to tone down. It refused to be soft enough that it wouldn't destroy the object rather than change it. His every flick left a trail of destruction behind. In a way, Kurama observed, as weeks passed in the class, wizard magic was for fine-tuning things, while demon magic was for larger scale things. Both had their own merits given a situation.

Lastly, Defense Against the Dark Arts was a class he could not ignore. Like Potions, and Herbology, Shuichi took classes with his fellow sixth-years. As Harry told him once on the train ride, the DADA position was cursed, and as such this new professor was a mystery to all of them.

He wasn't remarkable looking. His dirt-blond hair hung limp and straight, down to his neck. His eyes were a dull brown on an average face on an average height body. He wore unfitting slightly-oversized robes which he cheekily remarked to as "a way to save money" when asked on the first day. No, that wasn't why Kurama couldn't ignore the professor. Rather, his intentions were unknown, and his alliance was unspoken for. The only thing Kurama could tell for sure was that the professor had a rather high amount of Spirit energy residing in him. Spirit, not Demon, but what difference that made at the moment, was currently inconclusive. But either way, he kept his eyes out for this Professor Rombus, the only new face in the school, if you forget about the first years and himself.

**

* * *

**

With the enjoyable days he was having, months passed without a hitch. Then, things got rocky.

The day started out fine actually; Shuichi, as he had been for the last couple week, endured scorning from few students, and massive amounts of bruising from avoiding bodies thrown at him in an attempt to ask him out for the annual Winter Ball.

In fact, after that ordeal, Kurama opted to miss out on the event all together, had his cousin not decided to go. He had a mission of protecting to do, after all.

**o-o**

Harry, in his dressrobe beside Ron, stood in the common room trying to call Hermione down.

"You think this looks fine on me? Not to dressy, but still looks good? Like I'm not trying too hard to look nice, 'cause I'm not _that_ eager." Ron asked Harry, tugging the fabric of his new dressrobe. Harry laughed. After Ron rushed to ask Hermione to be his date right after the Ball was announced, he was in a mess when he realized he only had that _hideous_ robe from the Yule Ball way back when. As an early Christmas present, Harry bought Ron a fitting robe - modern and without those nasty _frills._

"It's fine, it's fine, mate." Harry's green eyes twinkled as he observed his friend. His lanky, red-headed friend in a dark maroon robe looked like the flames of the sun itself. The fitting robes, unlike his usual hand-me-downs allowed his figure to seem more filled out than the normal awkward, gangly look he portrayed. "Hermione will love them."

The red-head blushed to the tip of his ears at the thought, and it stayed as he caught sight of Hermione coming down the stairs. Her hair was left wavy, coming around her face, tied up in a half bun by the back of her head. Her dress, after hearing from Harry that Ron's robes were dark red, was a light auburn chocolate colour with golden trims.

Ron's mouth fell open with a "Blimey".

"Where's your date, Harry?" Hermione asked, after muttering an embarrassed "thank you" to Ron.

The boy-who-lived shrugged, "After that failure at the Yule Ball, I figured I would just go without a date and dance with whoever's free." He explained.

As the painting opened, Harry noticed an elegant figure standing in front of the portrait. She wore a rather robe-like midnight black dress. Her hair was tied down in a low ponytail by the nape of her neck with a perfect red rose. She turned around with grace most teens didn't possess.

Harry blinked. _Wait a minute… _"Shiuchi?" he questioned.

"Yes, Harry?"

Harry did a double-take at his cousin's appearance, and realized that, indeed, it was him. And yes, that actually was a dressrobe. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at Ron, whose mood dropped at the name. "What are you doing here? Waiting for that lucky one of your two-hundred courtiers?" Harry teased.

Ron grabbed Harry's arm, ignoring the effeminate boy ahead. "Come on, let's get there before we're late."

Hermione softly chided her date, while Kurama's lips gave a quirk in amusement. "Not really; I was waiting for you. I heard you turned down _your _two-hundred or so fans as well."

"For the same reasons as you, I'll bet." Harry muttered to himself drly, remembering the rather rabid girls. He gave a stern glance at Ron before smiling, "Let's go then."

Not being able to move Harry, Ron instead stood squarely between Kurama and Hermione. He stopped all her attempts to talk with the other red-head. Harry peeked worriedly over Kurama, but the boy either didn't notice or was ignoring Ron's immature behaviour.

The ballroom was decorated in winter colours in a room as big as, if not bigger than the Grand Hall. There were silver, lavender, and pale blue streamers across the ceiling, amidst the grand chandelier. Decorated Christmas trees were placed around the room covered in magically produced snow. The floors glittered as if it was ice itself, and the furniture was charmed to become ice sculptured versions of the object. The chaperone teachers, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Rombus, and Professor Flitwick stood by the side supervising the party.

Shuichi awed openly at the magically produced ballroom. Harry nodded knowingly. The loud bangs of the band indicated the start of the ball, and Kurama had no choice but to dance as the invitations came.

The fox demon waltzed slowly with the giggling Hufflepuff dressed in a yellow dress - his fourth dance, and waiting list still growing. His inner Yoko grimaced, distracted as the human girl attempted to press in closely to him.

The next thing he knew, the world exploded in a kaleidoscope of screams and noises.

At once, the fox pushed the girl towards her friends and tried to locate the source of the problem. A couple creatures, hidden by the shadows by the corner of the room howled out in loud voices. Sprays of blood flowed everywhere as students were smashed out of the way. Students rushed out the doors in a stampede. The high shrills of screaming and pushing made Kurama's head spin as he tried to focus. His ears rung out in pain, and he couldn't move forward, stuck in a wave of kids running the other way.

The chandelier above him broke with a loud shatter, dropping pellets of icicles down on the crowd.

Kurama's eyes darted quickly trying to locate Harry Potter.

It was hopeless, unless he used his powers. The demon fox suppressed his youki around human, and as he touched the rose tied around his hair, a fair amount of the energy was let loose. The rose shed it's petals in a burst of a tornado. No one paid heed to the flying pale pink petals as it joined in with the falling of chandelier fragments.

The petals were harmless to the touch at the moment, but would serve as a discrete way to attack when he located the demons. It was a variety of his _Petals and Thorns._ After all, whipping out his _Rose Whip_ in a room full of humans generally wasn't a good idea.

At once, Kurama picked up their not-so-hidden youki. As he neared one by the punch bowel far off in the right side of the room, his petals struck, shredding the hideous low-life to death. The fox frowned at the rough remains, and blood spilling on to the floors.

Shouting from the other side of the room caught his attention. The room glowed red as _Stupefy_s were shot to no effect. The creature growled at them. Harry led the attack, guarding the backs of the younger kids. Kurama cursed under his breath at his misfortune; he hoped he could get within range of the demon for his attack to work before the creature attacked the boy. He rushed as fast as he could to the other side.

The low-level demon leaped at Harry, hand outstretched, jaws wide open.

He was too far! Kurama's eyes narrowed and glanced out the corner of his eyes towards the exit. Students were still lingering in the area. Shuichi's hand reached up his hair; he needed a long range for this, but he wouldn't be able to hide his attack.

Every second made a difference now.

He touched the rose, pulling it out. Far in front of him was Harry, an inch from death. The boy tried to scramble back, but it gave him nothing but seconds more to live.

Kurama pulled his arm down, the rose half transformed. His arm posed to slash forward.

A white light flashed across the room.

Kurama slide as he stopped his dash, dropping an untransformed rose to the ground as he used his hands to steady his stop.

"Yusuke?" he murmured to himself. A quick glance at the demon proved otherwise. No, that was not Yusuke's _Rei Gun. _Whereas the gun would pierce a hole in the demon, this demon was slashed completely in half as like a sword would do. But the cut was too clean to have been done by a piece of metal.

He lent a hand to his cousin to help him up; Ron on Harry's other side. Kurama's eyes darted around, attempting to locate the origin of the reiki attack. Unless they could suppress their energy level, only Rombus could have enough energy to even attempt the attack, yet the man was no where in sight. The fox demon chided himself for being too concerned for Harry and becoming inattentive of his surroundings. As Kurama helped Harry out the door, he wondered about the Professor. Should he even worry, for Rombus - if it was Rombus - seemed to be on Harry's side - saving his life and all?

Kurama walked out the ballroom beside Harry, passing Professor Dumbledore by the front door.

The headmaster nodded at his new student as he passed by. Kurama left Ron alone to carry his black-haired cousin back to the Gryffindor common room. He ignored Ron's speculating frown behind his back, mind more focused on his mission than friendship social standings.

"Thank you for saving my students tonight." The old headmaster said solemnly. His eyes no longer twinkled as it had when they met. His wrinkles showed more prominently as he surveyed the damage. His face aged a decade more than usual.

"I apologize for your damages." Kurama stared at the mangled figures of the demons, "It was a rather unlucky situation, really." At the Ablus' look, he elaborated, "Those were likely low D-class demons. A normal wizard could easily put one down with a slight fight. But in this particular case," he explained, "just shooting spells won't work." He tilted his head over at the two demons, "I don't know if they were purposely chosen, but those two had particularly thick skins. Your spells couldn't pierce through to affect them."

The old man nodded again, "Thank you."

Kurama continued on, "That attack on the second demon was not my doing, however."

The man's head jolted up at his words, "Who was it then? The other two detectives?"

"No," Kurama admitted, shaking his head, "No, not them. But may I ask where your Professors were during the attack to confirm a theory of mine?"

"I was standing between the demons and my students. Professor McGonagoll was outside sending students back to their common rooms. Professor Flitwick, along with Professor Rombus, I believe, was between the door and myself, calming the students down and helping them get to the door." The man thought about it, "Ah, yes, Professor Sprout and Snape came by quickly enough, allowing Minvera to leave her post and tend to the injured students."

Not a lot of students were harmed in the attack. The few that were had nothing worse than a faulty quidditch match could inflict on them. Yet their fears would probably take longer to heal.

Dumbledore looked at boy impassively running thoughts through his mind. "Perhaps the attack was from an ally send by your Prince?" the old wizard offered. "He might have regretting taking the two off and replaced them until they showed up?"

The red-head nodded thoughtfully. _Possibly. And if not Lord Koenmma, King Enma could've been behind it. Or even a do-gooder with nothing to do with the two of them, trained alone or with masters like Genkai. I have to ask.  
_

The children, back in their dorm rooms were feed lies about a creature from the Forbidden Forest disrupting their party because of their noise. These creatures' mating week just happened to be on the same day, and the noise disrupted them, causing two lovers to revolt against the school. As for Hogwart's lack of protection against the creature; they were told that they did not generally live in this area, so Hogwarts was not warded against them, but it would be taken care of from today onwards. The Professors pounded their excuse in their student's heads.

Whether they believed the lies or not were up to the little wizards and witches, but each and every student left on their Winter Break with a story to tell, and a future to fear.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I admit the part about people falling for Kurama was useless, but it gives me a good laugh._


	6. The Book

_Author's Notes: Facts about the Harry Potter-verse are slowly slipping from my head. I can't remember what happened in which book anymore… please correct if you see any blatant mistakes._

_On another note, I'm reading and typing too much Naruto fics lately. I almost put down chakra instead of ki… so glad I caught that mistake.

* * *

_

"To bed, all of you!" Molly Weasley shrilled out. The two cousins and the Weasley family were currently at the Nobel and Most Ancient House of Black. In fear of another demon attack, and this time at the Weasley cottage, Dumbledore invited them to stay in Sirius' home for their own safety.

"But mum!" "Mrs Weasley!" The kids, safely in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place tried to protest. It was two days since they got to the old house for winter break. Two days with no proper answers from the adults.

Oh, he'd tried. Harry did his best to get answers, but no one was talking. The frequent visitors and residents of the Grimmauld Place plead ignorance to the situation, since they were no where near Hogwarts at the time it happened. He debated on owling the headmaster about it, but decided, perhaps, they would talk about it when he came over for the much need _Order of the Phoenix_ meeting.

Of course, as luck would have it, _no one_ was letting they stay downstairs, let alone talk to the members.

"Not buts! Leave it to the grown ups. You kids just go upstairs and don't worry a single thing."

Ron huffed, "We're old enough! Even Fred and George are in the Order-"

"Ronald!" Molly Weasley wrung her hands, casting a nervous sideways glance at Shuichi. The Order was confidential information, but Shuichi knew about from Dumbledore. But that fact clearly was not distributed to the others.

The boy caught himself, admittedly, a bit late. He sworn under his breathe at the idea of giving a Death Eater a hint about the Order. It was bad enough that Shuichi knew its location. The only thing that kept Ron from openly getting rid of the other boy was the fact that the house was under a _fidelius charm._

"Let's go to bed, I guess," Harry responded with a sigh, already ascending up the stairs. He didn't want his cousin involved in this. The others followed his lead.

The Nobel and Most Ancient House of Black was less grim than he'd seen it last year. It made Harry depressed every time he looked at it. Sirius must have spent days and months cleaning up while locked up in his house. Yet he wasn't here to enjoy it together.

The second floor had more than enough rooms to allow for each of them to have their own. The rooms weren't sparkly clean, but much better than all that muck and gloomy, musty air it was coated in the year before.

The portrait of old Mrs Walburga Black stayed permanently stuck on the ground floor as she'd always been. As always, right in front of the entrance, screaming at the top of her lungs at any and all visitors. The first time Shuichi saw her, he grimaced at her voice, and learned to stay clear whenever she started her rants. Harry was glad she didn't scare his cousin off.

Kreacher, surprisingly, seemed to like Shuichi - or fear him. Or _something_ him. Harry could never tell with that nasty little critter. When Shuichi and Kreacher first met, the little bugger splat on the floor, muttering about more filthy mudbloods dirtying up his poor mistresses' home. Shuichi merely gave him a pleasant smile and told him gently to 'play nice'. Surprisingly, Kreacher listened, backing up and leaving Shuichi alone after that. This, of course, gave Ron more ammunition to rant about how Shuichi was evil, since Kreacher only respected dark wizards.

Harry sighed, reaching for the door knob of his room. "Night guys." Maybe Fred and George would be nice enough to share information about the meeting with them tomorrow morning.

The other two boys, and Ginny responded in the like before heading off to their own respectable rooms. Harry could've sworn Shuichi's eyes gleamed unnaturally for a moment. But as usual, he chalked it up to a trick of the light.

**

* * *

**

The floo flashed green, and Albus Dumbledore stepped through, eyes older and wiser than it'd ever been his whole life. He wandered down the narrow stone stairs towards the basement.

It could be said that the Order of the Phoenix was in a state of panic. They'd be right for saying so, actually. The truth of the Hogwarts incident was distributed for the members' knowledge. Fears grew at their helplessness at the situation. They couldn't be blamed for panicking.

"What can we do?"

"Will it continue?"

"How did it happen?"

"Will my babies be alright?"

Eyes focused on their fearless leader, who regarded their questions thoughtfully. "Please, do not worry. I admit, we were caught surprised in this event, but that will not happen again. We are taking greater safety measures in Hogwarts."

His words felt a little dry, even for himself. But there was nothing else he could say without giving away his hidden plans and bodyguards.

"But it's demons we're against!" A voice shouted out.

"We are wizards, my boy. As the past dictates, we have dealt with such problems before."_ And there will be specialized spirit detectives to help_ was left unsaid and unknown.

Arguments began again, doubting the Headmasters words. They were _demons!_ He really didn't expect them to fight such beings did you? Heck, half the Order weren't even Aurors to begin with! They had no experience with this!

Moody's stomp of his wooden leg stopped all conversation. All eyes drew on him with fear and curiosity. His magical eye whirled in annoyance. "Albus," the man gruffed out, "I hope you have a hunter on the job."

"A hunter?"

"Of course; they'll help!"

"A demon-hunter?"

"You've contacted one, right?"

The old man cleared his throat, "Please, quiet please." Dumbledore glance at his men gathered around the table in the old Grimmauld Place. "You have my assurance I have asked for help from the best." He told his old friend. His eyes softened as he looked over at Molly Weasley, pale and clutching her husband, "Your children will be fine. He will not allow any harm to come to them."

The members calmed at the old man's words, but Moody merely narrowed his eyes in response. "You have a hunter, right?" he repeated, suspicion building up.

"Do not worry a thing about it, my friend. I have it under control." Dumbledore reassured.

Moody, of course, did not believe him, but he let the topic drop. The headmaster could tell by Alastor's narrow eyes. Nevertheless, he continued on, opting to deal with his dear friend's suspicions later on.

Albus ran his fingers through his beard, contemplating how to proceed. "To our next topic - Voldemort's plans…"

**

* * *

**

Happy? No. Gleeful? No. Both were too much of an understatement. He was… he was positively euphoric.

His red eyes gleamed in the dark chamber. His complexion was ghastly white, but then again, it always was. Slits appeared where a nose would normally be seen.

"Severus," the snake-like man hissed, "You say that they were able to get into the castle?"

The other man, clad in black with a white skeleton mask on, kneeled deeply into a bow, "That is correct, My Lord."

"Excellent. That was just for a warm up. The old coot won't know what hit him next. " There was a crackle of excitement. "We shall commence to the next plan." There was a shuffling of movement._ "__The Book_."

* * *

Harry gasped; his sweaty palms clutched his head in pain. Voldemort was happy. So happy, he could practically taste it in the air. Harry groaned, trying to get his bearings. His head still spun from watching the meeting through the Dark Lord's eyes. And the happiness felt like poison, filled with ideas of destruction.

Flopping back on his bed, Harry breathed deeply, sorting though his memories.

So Voldemort let whatever those things were into Hogwarts? The green-eyed boy growled, cursing the evil lord's existence. He should have known. And knowing Voldemort, there'd be so many more just itching to attack once more.

Sitting up, the brunet shook his head, clearing up his thoughts. No, he could think about this later. First things first; he had to tell the headmaster about his vision.

Besides, it wouldn't be his fault if he overheard part of the meeting while delivering his message.

**o-o**

Creeping down the stairs, Harry let out a sigh of relief when no one came running out to see what the problem was. He was sure the old, creaking, wooden floors were loud enough to wake the dead.

Inching quietly across the ground floor, Harry slowly made his way towards the stairs leading to the Order meeting room. He glanced a pair of green eyes around, ensuring no one else was present. So far so good. He placed a foot on the steps.

"POTTER."

The boy stiffened at the voice.

"What are you doing here, Potter? Trying to stick your nose in where it doesn't belong again?

Harry bristled at the insult, and the implied probe at where that got him last time. The only thing that kept him from yelling back at the man was the knowledge that his friends were asleep upstairs. "_Professor_ Snape." He greeted with a hiss, "I'm not sticking my nose in anything. I just have something I need to tell Professor Dumbledore."

"And this can't wait until tomorrow?"

He glowered at his professor's tone, "No _sir_, it's important." He subconsciously rubbed his scar as it started the throb again.

The man looked at him curiously for a moment. "And did it not occur to you that the Order might be already aware of whatever information you think you might have?" Harry blinked where he stood, suddenly remembering that Snape had been in the meeting as well. Before he could comment, Snape turned on his heel, robes billowing around him. "Come on then." He said simply.

Harry stared at the man, bewildered at his response. Did Snape just give in without a fight?

"Don't just stand there, you numbskull; I said 'come on'." The man snarled. Harry followed numbly behind.

Severus Snape knocked on the door to the meeting room of the Order of the Phoenix.

"What's that boy doing with you?" a gruff voice called out from the inside. It was Alastor Moody, of course, looking through the door with his magical eye.

Albus Dumbledore rose to open the door. "Harry, my boy, what is the problem?"

"I…" The young wizard looked around, unsure of what he should say. "It's about… you know…" he rubbed his scar to get the point across.

"Ah, yes, those visions of yours." Harry looked up startled. "Do not worry, dear boy, everyone here is aware of them." Albus added, for the green-eyed boy's sake.

"Yes… well," with a glance at Snape, Harry recounted all that he saw.

"A book?" the headmaster repeated as Harry finished. "Interesting. Did he say what it was for?" A the boy's shake of his head, the old man just smiled, "Very well, then. I believe, if that is all, your bedtime's quite overdue, Harry."

"But Professor!" the boy tried to hold his ground.

"You heard the headmaster, Potter. You've done what you came here to do, now leave." A stark voice cut in.

Harry's green eyes flashed with his annoyance, "Haven't I the right to know about this? _I'm_ the one Voldemort's after! Shouldn't I know what's going on?"

"I does not concern you, Potter!"

"Does not concern me? I'd like to think that having an evil maniac coming after me concerns me, _Snape._"

"Potter!" Spittle flew with the snarl, "You insolent brat. Just like that mangy -"

The door slammed shut as Harry fled the room and raced upstairs. He didn't need to hear anymore. Sirius had nothing to do with this. Trust the greasy git to make things worse. And to think Harry actually thought he was less of a git today.

**o-o**

"Was that truly necessary, Severus?" Dumbledore chided mildly, back in the meeting room. The other member had to hold their tongues in order not to defend for the poor boy during the argument; Fred and George in particular.

"Of course." The man simply said, successfully bring a close to the conversation.

The old man clasped his hands together, and stared at his former student. But he let the topic drop. "Alright then, my boy." Albus got back to business, "Do have anything to add to Harry's tale?"

Snape retold basically the same story. "As for the book," the man began, "The Dark Lord has not even told the inner circle about it. He merely sends the Death Eater on raids and to kidnap muggles and muggleborns. All he has disclosed to us is the idea that the book will change the war once and for all."

There was a murmur of fear all around. "Do you know anymore about it?"

"No, Albus. The Dark Lord is very secretive about this matter in fear of any leaks. The Death Eaters have not even been informed where the book came from, let alone what it will allow him to do." The spy shook his head, "I am not even sure if he has obtained the book yet, or who he will send out to do so."

Dumbledore nodded, lines of wrinkles etched on his face. "I see." He closed his eyes, "I fear Voldemort might be a couple steps ahead of us this time." he said gravely. And he dismissed the group for the night.

**

* * *

**

Kurama's eyes snapped back open, and he let out a shaky breath. That technique took far too much ki for his likings, but it did the job.

A wirily smile appeared on the redhead's face, glad no one noticed the new addition to the potted plants decorating the Order meeting room. Kurama would've preferred being there himself, but there was no way he could stay hidden, especially around the man they called Moody. That vivid blue magical eye of his saw too much.

The fox settled himself back on the bed, a troubled look set on his face. The book they were speaking of…

Even before Botan's visit a few nights later, Kurama could guess the book was most likely already in Voldemort's possession. And he already had a fair idea what the contents were about.

**

* * *

**

Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody was not pleased with the outcome of the meeting. You could tell it on his face as he came hobbling out of the Order of the Phoenix meeting that night.

"Albus is getting old." He murmured to himself, flooing home for the night. His wards washed over him as he walked through his house. He grabbed a parchment and some quills along the way to his study table.

"He's a fool." He thought back to their conversation during the meeting. The man was too busying trying to calm down the other members to get much done. Who decided to let a housemother into the meeting in the first place? Half the members were not even professionally trained.

The paranoid man dipped his quill into a bottle of ink, laying out a piece of parchment. "Albus should know better than to not hire demon hunters." He said out loud. It did not escape him that the old man kept dodging his question. "We're up against demons; not Death Eaters anymore. The Order is incompetent against them. We need professional help."

Whoever Albus Dumbledore had employed to help clearly were not demon hunters, or else he would've said so. Moody didn't want to know where the headmaster's confidence in the situation came from.

He placed the quill slowly on the parchment, sketching out a letter. Dumbledore might seem to think he knew what he was doing, but Moody was not just going to sit around and watch. Especially when his plot was filled with so many holes.

Alastor rolled up the missive, calling his owl by the window. He stared grimly after it as it flew off into the night.

There was one demon hunter he knew he could trust. The man left his profession; left the wizarding world, years back. It had been a while, but he used to be the best demon hunter Moody used to know.

If Dumbledore wasn't going to call one, he would. For all they knew, there could already be demons lurking in Hogwarts. He couldn't take the chance just because their leader told them not to worry.

"Constant Vigilance." He muttered to himself, getting to bed. Albus should know better.

**

* * *

**

**Somewhere much, much further away…**

An owl pecked ferociously at the window, positively famished from the journey. A letter was clutched in his talons.

"Father, there's a letter for you." A boy said, waving the parchment in his hand.

The man didn't look up, busying typing out documents. "Really, I thought I checked the post this morning?"

"An owl, I mean." The boy corrected, and as he expected, his father jolted up in shock. The man promptly snatched the letter from his son's hands. "Mum looked shocked at seeing an owl." The young boy added idly from his spot.

The father swore under his breath, promising to deal with that problem later. He glanced at the letter in his hand. The writing looked familiar, but it was odd, since he'd sworn off the wizarding world when his late wife died.

What could be so important? The man broke the wax seal, and read.

_My old friend, it's been a while.  
I'm aware you no longer take note of the happening in the wizarding world, but could I convince you to come back just this once? _

_Are you aware you-know-who, Voldemort, is still alive? The England Ministry of Magic officially declared it early June of this year. I know you don't want your family to be involved in such a thing anymore, and I would't have ask you to come back in any other circumstances. However, we have received word that Voldemort is now recruiting demons._

_You were one of the damn finest demon hunter I knew back in the days. I would appreciate it greatly if you would consider helping us in this war. Wizards nowadays are not prepared to battle against demons of any form, or are even aware of them. The Auror program doesn't even prepare Aurors against demons anymore. And don't get me started on how lazy this new generation of wizards are.  
_

_I'm not forcing you to accept, but just think of all the children and broken families that will result. If things get too bad, it might even affect your own. Take time to consider and owl me.__ If you agree, you might be the key hope in winning this war once and for all against Voldemort._

_In the mean time, dispose of this letter as soon as possible._

_-Alastor Moody_

The man gave a sigh, folding up the letter. He crossed the room, pulling out a wand from one of the desk drawers he stored it in. Well this was a problem indeed.

**

* * *

**

Up in the Spirit World around the same time, ogres rushed about delivering papers. They tried to avoid Lord Koenma's room, where the man sat, moaning in agony.

"No, no, no, no, no! This is bad… this is so bad!" the little prince wailed.

"Maybe it's just misplaced?" the blue-haired ferry-girl suggested, clutching her oar close.

"It's not misplaced, Botan! That book's never supposed to leave that room." Koenma groaned into his hands, blue pacifier bobbing in his mouth. "I should have known that demon riot wasn't all it seemed."

"How do you know it was stolen then and not earlier?" the girl asked, genuinely confused.

The prince shook his head. "Our ogres and ferry-girls were rushing about like crazy for days trying to set things right. Anyone could've slipped in to grab it. It was a golden opportunity, and I highly doubt it was a coincidence." The toddler rubbed his temples, feeling a headache developing, "If I hadn't had George do an inventory check, I wouldn't have found out until it was too late."

He groaned into his little hands, "My father is going to kill me. First the three dark treasure of the Underworlds, and now this!"

The blue-haired girl smile apologetically, "It's not going to cause a lot of problem in the Human World, is it?" she asked.

"Problem? Problem's not even going to cover it! It'll be a massive disaster in the Human World."

The girl froze hearing that. "Lord Koenma, what book was stolen?" she asked, a bit stiffly.

"The _Koumajyutsu_." He replied, teeth clenching the pacifier, "Demon summoning." The ferry-girl paled at his words. Looking up at his subordinate, the young Lord's voice held command once more, "Botan, report it to Kurama. Tell him to keep his eyes out about the book. We need to know if that England Dark Lord has it or not. And if not, who does." In haste, Botan nodded, rushing out of the room.

But of course, the redhead already knew by then.

* * *

_A/N: I didn't put a name down for the demon hunter, but I bet you can guess who it is, eh?_


End file.
